


Spider-Man Down

by NothingToLose



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bisexual Tony Stark, Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Comfort/Angst, Cute Peter Parker, Cute Wade, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotions, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony, Hurt Wade, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Likes Wade Wilson, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Steve, Protective Wade, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tony Angst, Tony Being Tony, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tragedy, Violence, Wade Has Issues, Wade Saves Peter, Wade Wilson Likes Peter Parker, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, i cant tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:53:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 31,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingToLose/pseuds/NothingToLose
Summary: Spider-Man is found bleeding out in an alley when Captain America finds him. Peter Parker is going through a lot he doesn't want to be here anymore, but then he meets Wade Wilson. He finally has something to live for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. I also have this story posted on FanFiction.net under the same name. Please comment if you have ideas or requests. I will post as much as I can, and this is not beta read so please excuse my mistakes.

Peters POV-

I shoot my web at Doc Oct as a last shot at getting out of this damn alley alive. It hits his back, he turns around, rage in his eyes. He walks over to me, and I know that this is not going to end well. He looks down at me and laughs, I tried to shoot a web at him but he dodges it easily. Panic sets in as he’s approaching me, I try to move but to my dismay my legs are numb. I look at them in horror, they’re covered in dark, hot, and sticky blood. I have a huge stab wound in my right thigh at least six inches long. My eyes follow my right leg to my foot, then look over to my left leg. I start to look at it, following my leg I stare in absolute horror as I realize that I’m looking at my own bone jutting out of my lower leg. I look up just in time to see one of Doc Oct’s claws coming at my face. I feel the cold metal wrap around my throat and lift me up. Its grip tightens, and then slams me into the brick wall behind us. Then, I see him smile as another one of his claws rise up, he thrusts it into my abdomen. I scream, and try to remove the claw. My vision is starting to blur and get dark. I see him moving his mouth, but I can’t understand what he’s saying. I can feel my side getting wet, I reach down and gingerly touch my stomach, and scream at the contact of my hand to the inside of myself. I lift my hand and see that is completely covered in blood. I can barely breathe as he’s crushing my windpipe. I receive a few more punches, I’m struggling to breathe and stay awake. Then I feel my head roll back and I reside in the confort or the darkness. 

_______

Captain America was looking over the city as the sun set in New York. He decides to go out for a walk to think, it was only nine o’clock anyway. He put on his leather jacket and jeans, then he walked out of Avengers tower. He started to think about Peggy, and how he missed her. Then he heard a blood curdling scream. He immediately snapped out of thoughts, he started running towards the scream. He saw Doc Oct. run out of an alley and duck into the shadows. He arrived in front of the alley a few moments later. He walked into the dark area cautiously, he saw a dark shadow piled up in the corner. He ran over and gasped when he saw that it was Spiderman. He was laying in a pool of his own blood with large stab wounds to his abdomen and legs. He almost puked when he saw Spidermans bone sticking out of his lower left leg. Spiderman was unconscious and looked like he was barely breathing. He reached for his phone and called Tony.

“ Tony get down here now! And bring Bruce, hurry!”

“ Were on our way Steve.”

_______

Tony ran over to his computer and located Cap. Then he ran to get Bruce and his suit. They arrived in front of the alley, running over to Cap, Tony nearly turned around and threw up. Bruce ran over to Peters side and checked to see if he was still breathing, he was but not by much. 

“ What happened to him?” asked Tony.

“ Doc Oct.” replied Steve  
“ Will he be okay?” 

Bruce looked up worry in his eyes and simply said, “ We need to get him to the tower now”

With that being said, Tony suited up and carefully picked up the young man. He took off for the tower as quickly and as carefully as he could putting pressure on Spiderman’s wounds. Cap and Bruce rushed back in Tony’s sports car. Back at the tower, Tony landed on the roof, were Clint and Natasha were waiting. They both gasped when they saw the mangled mess of blood and flesh. Spiderman was rushed to the hospital wing in the tower.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter was operated on for a couple of hours, and several doses of painkillers were being pumped into his system. Cap stayed by his side throughout the entire thing, holding his hand and talking to him softly, saying that he would be okay, and that it would be alright. When Bruce finished stitching up the last stitch he took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. 

“ He should be okay, I’d give him a little bit before he wakes up.”

Then Tony walked back in wearing normal clothes. He walked over to the Spider, looked him up and down the asked, “ So who is this Spider-guy anyway?” He reached for Peter’s mask, but got swatted at by Steve.

“ What was that for Capsicle, aren’t you curious to know who this guy is?”

“ I am but he obviously doesn’t want people to know who he is.” Steve said flatty.

“ Well, this is my building and my stuff, and he’s in my tower so he can suck it up.” 

The Captain was glaring at him now, and Tony threw his hands up in the air in defeat. Then, Clint, Natasha, and Thor walked in. Bruce and Steve walked over to them and started talking. 

“ How is he?” asked Clint.

“ He suffered from a major stab to the abdomen, and thigh. His windpipe was almost completely crushed. I also had to set his bones back in place. He must have some sort of self-healing factor, because I had to re-break most of his fingers because they set themselves wrong. Clint winced in disgust. Then their heads all snapped back towards the Spiderman when they heard a distressed Stark exclaim a “ holy shit ”  
They all gasped as they saw for the first time an unmasked Spiderman. 

“ He’s just a kid.” Stark said in shock.

“ The Man of Spiders, is really a Boy of Spiders” Thor said confused.

“ Tony why did you do that, I told you not to!” screamed an angry Steve.

His answer was a simple “ Because I can”.

By now everyone was staring down at him as he lay there unconscious. 

_______

Peter’s POV  
I woke up, but didn’t open my eyes, it seemed to be to much of a strain. It hurt all over, it felt like someone just unloaded a magazine clip on my stomach. My legs felt like Jell-O, no crushed and smashed Jell-O. Then, my spidey sense started. My eyes snapped open and I saw six heads staring down at me, panic and adrenaline rushed through my bloodstream, I tried to breath in but found that it was nearly impossible. I shot up and tried to distance myself crawling up the back of the bed, bad choice instant pain shot up through me. I let out a yelp of pain, I felt a pair of hands grasp my foot. I continued to crawl up the tall white walls, and it was then when I realize who was in front of me. The Avengers. The fucking Avengers. I was just sitting there on the wall in front of the Avengers, at least they couldn’t see me with my mask. My hand went up to my face, and an entire new wave of panic washed over me. My mask was off, I needed to get out of here.

“ It’s okay kid.” I heard Captain America say.

“ Rogers he’s going to kill himself if he rips those stitches.” said Bruce, with concern in his voice.

Then I ripped the IV that was tugging on my arm out, and continued to crawl up to the ceiling and ran towards the door. Once I was in the hallway I took a right towards a small table with my web shooters and mask on it. After I snatched those, and put them on, everyone was chasing and yelling at me. I kept crawling on the ceiling towards the nearest window I could find. I undid the latch in record time and jumped. I let myself freefall for a moment before shooting a web to a nearby building, pain searing through my every muscle. As I flew I felt a small sharp object hit the back of my calf. I kept going not wanting to look back. I mean now the Avengers, my idols, were shooting at me.


	3. Chapter 3

I kept swinging through New York until I got to my special place. I was an abandoned warehouse, I used it to train and escape everything. All my thoughts about Uncle Ben, and Gwen, and how Aunt May worries about me. I go here to escape all of it. It’s to much sometimes, i was a normal sixteen year old kid one day, then a super-spider that gets beat up and gets no sleep from nightmares. I swing over to and old couch and flop down on it suddenly feeling very tired. I look around just to make sure that I was alone and that no one saw me fly into my hide-out. I try to stand to grab a pillow, but as I get up I feel dizzy. I try to walk it off, bad idea. I trip and fall and slip into a calm and quiet darkness.

Tony’s POV  
I followed the vigilante to an abandoned warehouse and landed on the roof undetected. I see that the kid was bleeding and probably would die if I didn’t get him back to the tower. I saw him stand and pass out with a small thud. I fly over and pick him up, he was surprisingly light. I needed to find out more about this kid, but right now I needed to just get him back to Avengers Tower. 

_______

Back in the medical wing, a slightly green Bruce stitched the kid back up. But this time restraints were put on the kids hands and legs, and another strap across his chest. 

“ He looks like he’s only sixteen or seventeen” Natasha spoke up.

“ I know, he’s so young… and skinny.” Clint said.

“ When I picked him up he was really light. Does he even eat?” Tony said with concern.

 

His mask was removed once again letting the group of slightly pissed Avengers to see him clearly. They had also had to cut the top of his suit off of him because it just got in the way, as well as the bottoms too. He was simply in his boxers. 

“ He sure wasn’t happy to see that his mask was removed.” Steve said in a sarcastic tone towards Tony.

“ How was I supposed to know that the kid would have a full blown panic attack. ” Tony retorted.

Then, they heard the vigilante muttering something in his state of unconsciousness. He started to say things like “ I’m so sorry”; “ Don’t leave”; “I need you”; “I’d rather die”. That’s all the group could make out, they all seemed to be slightly depressed. 

“ What was that about, who was he talking about?” Steve asked looking at the kid with his full attention. Tony was leaning against a nearby wall with one hand on his hip, and the other covering his face. He was thinking. Bruce led all the Avengers out of the kids room and up to the living area. Steve sat in between Tony and Bruce on the couch, Natasha sat on the other couch with Clint and Thor on a recliner. They sat in silence for a few minute before Steve spoke, “ What are we going to do with him?” “ He’ll need to stay here for a while and recover, probably shouldn’t stand up for at least two to three weeks too” Bruce said. Just as he finished talking JARVIS spoke, “Sir, your guest is waking.” They all stood up and headed for the elevator to floor 23. 

They all stumbled in and found a drowsy Spiderman waking. The kids eyes shot open and he tried to sit up, but was held down by the restraints. Thankfully. He kept struggling and screaming trying to break out of the straps. He felt two pairs of hands on his shoulders, and two more on his legs, that hurt. He kept struggling for a little bit then slammed his head down on the bed underneath him, gritting his teeth in defeat. When he opened his eyes he saw Captain Spangles standing next to him. He was talking but Peter couldn’t hear what he was saying, he started to look around the room. The walls were white and reflected the harsh and bright light coming from overhead. The light hurt his eyes and just added to his already raging headache. He looked past Rodgers and saw a window that was probably locked after his little escape route. And on his right a door and some tables with tools on it along with various medicines. There was also a few chair scattered around the room. He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw a hand wave in front of his face. 

“ Are you okay?” He looked over and saw Clint staring at him. He shut his eyes and said behind clenched teeth “ I could be better, I feel like I just went through a human blender, but yeah just peachy.” Everyone seemed to let out a sigh of relief. “ What’s your name kid?” Cap asked, receiving no answer, Bruce returned with a wheelchair and motioned for Peter to get in it. Cap undid the restraints and helped him into the chair. Peter felt vulnerable, no mask and defenseless, and he just realized that he wasn’t wearing anything but his boxers. He chuckled to himself as he said “ You know I never pictured you guys as fans trying to rip my clothes off.” Clint chuckled and Tony threw him a shirt that was like three sizes to big on him. He put it on as they reached the elevator. Inside Peter saw tons of different floor buttons.How big was this place? The elevator made a bing sound just before the large doors opened to reveal a cozy living room. He saw three couches, two reclining chairs, and a huge bean-bag chair. There was also a large table by the couches with a glass surface, he saw several windows on this floor ( but could he open those? ). To his right he saw a full size kitchen with an island in the center, next to the island was a large dining room table, all wood. The fridge was at least 3 times the size of his at Aunt May’s house. Aunt May! He needed to call her. NOW! She is probably freaking out, wondering if I’m okay. “ Can I have my phone back.” Peter asked panic sensed in his voice. Tony walked over to the counter and grabbed his phone, “ Here you can use mine.” “Thanks” said Peter. He didn’t want to be here at all but he was in too much pain to argue about anything, not even the wheelchair. He dialed May’s number and waited, he didn’t brace himself for the ungodly loud “PETER” to be screamed into his ears, he winced and jerked the phone away from his ear. “Hi Aunt May” he said shyly. He wheeled himself over into a nearby hallway. “Where are you?! Are you okay? Are you hurt!” “I’m okay, I’m staying at a friends house for a couple of days. Sorry I forgot to call.” “Peter Benjamin Parker you had me worried sick, but at least you’re safe, I love you.” “I love you too Aunt May. Bye.” Peter ended the call but continued to stare at Tony’s phone. He started to think about Uncle Ben, and how he never got to say goodbye, how he saw the light go from his eyes, and his soul leave his body. Because of Peter. Peter has had a very hard time with his uncle’s death. His Uncle meant the world to him, now he’s gone. Peter has had a problem the trauma and its taken its toll on him. He wasn’t eating much, he wondered if they noticed his skinny ass body. He didn’t make as many jokes as he used too, he stopped seeing Gwen after Captain Stacy’s death. That almost pushed him over the edge. Not to mention all the nightmares that he wakes up screaming from, they always feel so... real.

Once again he was startled out of his thoughts, but this time Captain America was crouched in front of him looking into his eyes. Cap reached up and wiped a tear from the boys face, Peter flinced and looked at Cap. He looked at Steve with eyes that were lost, and searching for someone to help. “ Can I go home?” said Peter as he looked away. “ I’m sorry kid but I can’t let you, you have to stay here for awhile. But don’t worry I make great pancakes, and Clint likes to play video-games. And you can help Tony in the lab, he saw your web shooters and thought that they were pretty cool. It won’t be so bad.” Steve spoke so gentle to Peter, like if he said the wrong thing the kid would shatter and break. Peter said nothing as he stared at Cap. Then Cap stood up and started wheeling Peter down the hall and into what seemed to be a guest room. He was wheeled over to the king sized bed, then Cap put an arm under his legs and another behind his back. He lifted the drowsy kid into the bed and covered him up. He ruffled the kids brown messy hair. As he walked away he heard the kid say “ I’m Peter. Peter Parker.” Cap smiled in the dim light that the hallway created, “Goodnight Peter.” Peter closed his eyes a felt instant relief as sleep took him away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 4 for y'all, I hope you enjoy! Sorry it's a short chapter...

Cap walked back and sat down in the living room with the rest of the Avengers. They all were silent waiting for him to speak. “ His name is Peter Parker.” This was followed by more silence. “ I think he might have PTSD, he also might have an eating disorder, he’s way too light and skinny. He needs help.” After that everyone seemed to lose there words, then Tony spoke, “ I called his Aunt, I told her that he got an internship here and that I needed him to stay here for a while. I also found out that, he recently lost his uncle that raised him since he was young.” 

[ This next part is in Peters nightmare]  
I can see Dr. Connors holding Aunt May off the edge of a building. I’m swinging as fast as I can, building to building. I’m gaining speed, but then I get hit by Doc Oct. his claw digging into my side, I start to fall and I can see Dr. Connors drop Aunt May off the side of the Oscorp building. I’m screaming for her, shooting a web as as a last chance to save my only family left. She’s screaming for help, for me, but it’s cut short by the concrete that connects with her head. Then is all goes silent. I black out. 

[ Present time ]  
Peter wakes up tears streaming down his face, heart rate uncontrollably fast, his senses on overload. Everything hurts, it burns, like fire running through his veins. He’s screaming and grabbing his ears in an attempt to stop the sound from attacking him. He glanced at the clock it read 1:19, after reading it he instantly regrets it, too bright. He lets out another scream of pure pain and holds his hands tighter on his ears. Anxiety and panic overtake him, he can’t breath he takes a hand off of his ear and grabs his chest, more pain takes him. He stumbles out of bed and tries to get to the door. He reaches out for it but starts to fall, just before he hits the ground, he falls into Tony’s arms. He sees Tony reach down past his head and he feels something poke into his neck, then he slips away into bliss.

Tony picks Peter up, one arm under his back the other under his legs. He lifts him up effortlessly, with how light he is, he runs him down the hall almost running into Steve who was also coming to get Peter. Tony passes Peter to Steve and yells at him to get him to medical. Tony tells JARVIS to get Bruce. He feels his own heart rate accelerating, he leans against a nearby wall to calm down. 

When Steve took Peter he ran him to the medical wing, he looks down and sees that blood is starting to seep through the kids t-shirt. He pulled his stitches, again. Steve guessed that Tony hit him with a sedative to calm him down, he was screaming when Steve woke up. Bruce was still slightly groggy, it was now 1:22. Cap layed Peter down on the bed once again. Bruce lifted Pete’s shirt and saw that the stitches were indeed pulled and he was badly bruised still. Bruce worked on Peter then set his head down on the bed in exhaustion. “ This kid is going to kill himself if he keeps having panic attacks like this.” Cap looked a Peter, he used his sleeve to wipe away a stray tear like he had done earlier that night. Tony spoke up and scared the living shit out of Bruce and Steve, “ He looked like he was having a sensory overload, grabbing his head and shutting his eyes.” “ I didn’t know you were there, when did you get in here?” Bruce asked curiously. “ I snuck in here when you were working on him.” 

_______

Peter heard Bruce, Tony, and Capsicle talking, he tried to open his eyes but that hurt. He let out a small grunt from the bright lights. He licks his lips and manages to get out a “ w-what h-happened?” He opened his eyes squinting to see, they all gave him warm smiles, then Tony said “ You kind of had a panic attack, we woke up to you screaming…” “Oh, I-I’m sorry” Peter turned his head to avoid eye contact, “ It happens sometimes, I didn’t mean to wake you all up.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow two chapters in one day! Lucky you!

Tony saw Peter put his head down in shame. He felt but and tried to change the topic, “ so kid how did you become Spider-man anyway?” Peter sat up gingerly and said “I got bit by a radioactive spider, then woke up and had these powers. All my senses were strengthened, I’m more sensitive to light, that’s why I have to wear the lenses on my mask. And I have this weird sixth sense for danger, like I know what’s going to happen before they do. And I have extremely, extremely sensitive hearing. I literally hear everything. So sometimes I have these sensory overloads, and normally I just pass out from the pain, or anxiety.” Peter looked down into his lap not saying anything else. He looked up and saw them looking at him with more concern, their brow furrowed. “Um, I’m going to go back to my room now.” With that being said Peter pushed himself off the bed and tried to walk to the door.But his efforts were in vain, Cap came up behind him, picked him up and carried him back to his room. He laid Peter down in his bed and walked out closing the door behind him. Peter instantly let out a breath that he didn’t even know he was holding. His face was still hot from blushing fifty shades of red. 

I tried to go back to sleep but couldn’t. I waited for everyone to go back to sleep before I pulled myself into the wheelchair by my bed, I rolled myself over to the door and paused. “ Hey JARVIS.” 

“ Yes, Mr.Parker?”

“Don’t wake anyone up, I’ll be in the living room.” 

“ Very well, sir.” 

I wheeled out into the hallway, it was dark, the floors were a dark oak. I maneuvered around the furniture over to the far end of the living room, by the wall of glass. Looking out over the city made me homesick, I missed Aunt May. She always made me feel better after a nightmare, she doesn’t know I’m Spider-man, so I always said that they were about Uncle Ben. God I missed him. It was my fault he died, I could have stopped that guy, this could have been avoided completely. But I didn’t. I put my head in my heads and shut my eyes. Tears fell down my cheeks dripping off my face and onto the ground. I didn’t care anymore, no one was around me anymore, my head was pounding. I sat like that for a while, then fell asleep from exhaustion, just like that head in hands, arms resting on my thighs.

_______

Steve woke up and got dressed, a t-shirt and a pair of joggers. He remembered the events of the night, he felt bad for the kid he has had a very hard life. No parents, uncle died, having to become Spiderman and risk his life constantly. He walked into the living room and walked over to the fridge to grab a water. Peter was still on his mind, he wanted to help but didn’t know how. He liked to go on morning runs when the city was quiet, and the sun was rising. Tony never understood the concept of waking up before eleven. Then Steve turned to look out on the city of New York when he saw a small figure huddled in the corner. It was Peter. Cap walked over to him, he was sleeping in his wheelchair, he seemed to be looking out over the city. Cap slightly shook his shoulder, the teen woke up startled and looked at Steve. Pete’s eyes were red and puffy, dark purple bags were under his eyes. He really looked skinny in the morning light. “ Are you hungry?” Peter looked at him and nodded. Steve went back to the kitchen and started to make pancakes. 

About an hour later the rest of the gang stumbled in. Peter thought they all looked funny in there pj’s. Clint had on a pair of purple pants and a black t-shirt. Bruce had a pair of joggers on with a long-sleeved shirt. Natasha was wearing a tight... tank top and equally tight leggings, I couldn’t help but stare for a moment or two, but the thought of getting caught by an assassin made his stomach twist. Thor had a New York Jets shirt on and pants, and Tony was wearing a black t-shirt-you could see his arc reactor through it- and dark grey joggers. They all sat down around the kitchen table and started talking. I sat there quiet and uncomfortable, glad that they didn’t notice me. I tried to wheel myself to the elevator and get back to my room, mission failed. 

 

Tony saw the kid trying to escape, not on his watch, “Hey Spider-ling want to watch us train?” 

“Umm...I guess I don’t have anything else to do, so sure” They finished eating then Tony wheeled Pete over to the elevator with the rest of them. “Let us just get changed then meet us on floor 29, okay?” I wheeled down the hall to my room, I went over to my bed and grabbed my phone from my pocket, and my bag from behind me. I snagged them when Spangles was making pancakes. I turned on the phone and almost wished I didn’t. I was surprised to see 107 missed messages from, Gwen? Why was she texting me? She hasn’t texted, called, or even looked at me since Captain Stacy’s funeral. I decided to skip the texts and just call her, i still remembered her number as I dialed it. The more it rang the more anxious I got, then finally. “PETER, HOLY SHIT YOU’RE ALIVE!!!” I practically dropped my phone from the pain of her screaming in my highly sensitive ears. “I’VE BEEN SO WORRIED, PETER I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! YOU DIDN’T ANSWER, I’VE CALLED SO MANY TIMES! I WAS SO WORRIED, I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU!" “GWEN, stop talking, like now, I’m gonna need hearing aids if you keep yelling. I’m sorry but why did you call, why are you so worried?" “I was watching the news and it said that Spider-man was shot and stabbed several times before Captain America took you away. They said that you were dead” I hear her choke back a sob, her voice cracks when she says that last part. “Gwen, I’m sorry, Doc Oct. stabbed me really bad and I passed out then Spangles found me, and I’m now recovering at Avengers Tower against my will.” “Oh my god! AVENGERS TOWER! Are you okay, what did you tell May?” “I told her that I was staying at a friends house for a couple of days, I don’t know what to tell her, Bru-I mean the Hulk, said that I have to stay here for at least 2-3 weeks.” “Can we just meet up somewhere this is too stressful, and I-I...miss you Petey.” I was so shocked that she said that, she missed me, she didn’t hate me! It felt like a small weight was just lifted off my shoulders. “I guess I can try to sneak out, but they won’t like it. Where do you want to meet?” “Our place sound good?” It felt so good to know that someone wanted to be with me. “Yeah, sounds good, our place.” I was smiling so much that my mouth actually started to hurt.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for leaving me kudos. Also, please stay with me in this story, I already have 27,000 words written on a google doc. I chose not to post it all at once, so just stick with me I plan to write more.

I reached into my backpack and pulled out an extra pair of clothes, a pair of jeans and a faded MIT shirt. It was a struggle to put on skinny jeans in a wheelchair. I grabbed my laptop from my bag and headed up to the gym on the 29th floor. When the doors opened I saw Robin Hood and the Hammer-Head working with some type of moving targets in the left side of the gym. Tin-Man and Natasha (I don’t want to give her a reason to kill me by giving her a nickname) were over in the far right corner sparring with each other. Spangles was beating the shit out a poor punching bag. And The Green Bean was sitting at a desk working on some sort of weapon. I rolled out in my grandma mobile trying to avoid eye contact. I went over to the back of the gym away from everything, and everyone. I pulled out my laptop and started to work on my homework that Gwen had sent over. Two english papers, one science report, and some biology outlines. I still had to figure out how to sneak out of the tower, which seemed like it was going to be impossible with 2 master assassins, 1 super soldier, 1 billionaire-genius- playboy, 1 god, and 1 scientist/ giant green rage monster. Fun. I could try the windows again as long as JARVIS wasn’t going to tattle on me. Or I could try web-slinging out of here, but then I might pull my stitches and bleed out. Not fun. I think I’ll just take my chances walking out the front door, harmless, hopefully. 

Peter took the grandma mobile out of the gym and into his room, yelling something about him going to his room. He went to his room, grabbed his hoodie, slipped it on and threatened JARVIS that he would find a way to disconnect him if he ratted Peter out. Then, the moment of truth. Could he even walk out the door. He placed his bandaged hands on the rubber armrests of the wheelchair and pushed himself up. It hurt like hell but he needed to get out and see Gwen. He took small, quick, and cautious steps to his door, then through the hall, into the elevator, into the lobby, out the doors. He stood outside the tower for a moment taking in the New York air, and he smiled a little. He started his journey to Gwen. He walked to the subway and got on a train heading North, he got off 30 minutes later and proceeded to walk another 3 blocks west. He reached an old abandoned warehouse. He would always come here to train if the other warehouse was to much of a risk of being discovered, or just get away from everything. He had even stayed here overnight a few times. He walked in, the old metal doors squeaking closed behind him. He walked to the left and flipped on a small switch, turning on tons of lights. The warehouse was very well hidden from everyone so Peter wasn’t worried about being discovered. He walked through the warehouse into a large room that was made into a nice living room. Except, this one was much nicer than the other warehouse that he did other training at. He flicked on a nearby lamp and was startled to find Gwen passed out on the couch in a peaceful sleep. He smiled and walked over to her gently arousing her from her dreams. It took her a minute to realize who she was looking at. “PETER” she jumped up wrapping her arms around him, holding on tight like it was the last time that she would ever see him again. “Hi” was all Peter could get out because she was squeezing him so much, it hurt but he didn’t want her to let go. “I missed you” she said. “I missed you too” he managed regain some air in his lungs. Gwen’s sweet smile turned into a serious face, “start talking, now.” Oh, god here we go, he took a deep cleansing breath. “I was on patrol one night when Doc Oct. stabbed me and beat me up pretty good, like I was bleeding out, anyway...I guess I passed out. Cap found me and took me back to Avengers Tower. And then when I woke up I may or may not have had an adrenaline rush and crawled up the wall, unto the ceiling and out a window in an attempted escape. They shot me with a lovely sedative so when I got to my training place I passed out, Iron Man then collected me and took me back to the tower. I pulled most of my stitches and almost killed myself, again. And I’m currently supposed to be in a wheelchair back at the tower recovering, but I said that I was going to my room and got up and walked out the front doors, and came here.”  
Gwen was looking at me with an 'oh-my-god-peter-stop-trying-to-kill-yourself' look. “I don’t really know how to respond to that Pete.” “That’s okay just don’t.” She sat down and put her head in her hands, “Let me see” she said. “See what” I tried to play it off cool but my voice cracked. “Now” she said in a ‘don’t mess with me’ tone. I took off me hoodie and pulled my t-shirt off. Her face had pure horror painted on it perfectly. I looked down and realized why. My body was covered in dark purple bruises, brown and yellow around the edges. Several large cuts, and scabs also peppered my body. You could see old scars and could pick out what would become new scars. When I looked up, I saw a single tear fall and slide down her cheek. I hugged her and told her that I was okay, even if I wasn’t. I decided not to think about how far away I was from okay, or even remotely, fine.

Gwen and him talked a little longer before heading home. They decided to take separate subways, just in case. Gwen went home first catching the 9:15 stop, Peter would catch the next one at 10:00. He had lost track of time and just prayed to god that everyone at the tower decided to let him be alone. He walked into the lobby of the tower undetected and into the elevator. He picked his floor, 23, and up he went. It wasn’t until now did Peter realize how much trouble he could get in, out of the wheelchair, out of the tower, out in general. Luckily his prayers were answered and no one noticed his absence. He walked into his room and locked the door behind him. On his way home he had picked up some clothes from his house while Aunt May was out. He decided to jump In the shower. The hot water felt so refreshing, and cleansing. It washed away dirt and dried blood that covered his body. I rested his head on the wall in front of him. Arms also pressed up against the cool tile wall. He didn’t know how long he had been in the shower when he snapped out of his thoughts. He turned off the water and missed its gentle touch on his skin. He changed into a grey pair of joggers and a red hoodie. He wiped off the mirror and looked at himself. He looked tired, and skinny. He didn’t want to eat he wasn’t hungry. ‘I don’t deserve to eat, I’m nothing. I get bullied and beat up, I’m weak.’ he thought. ‘I’ll just skip dinner and go to bed.’ Peter limped over to his bed and flopped down face first, falling asleep instantly. He was utterly, and absolutely dead tired.

_______

After Peter didn’t show up for dinner Tony and Steve went to go and check on Peter. They were slightly concerned when he didn’t answer the door. “JARVIS open the kids door” “Yes sir, opening the door now.” Steve grasped the doors handle, and pushed it open cautiously. The lights were on still, they both walked in and scanned the room. They both laid eyes on Peter at the same time and chuckled slightly. They walked over to the kids bedside. He was laying on top over covers sideways, snoring lighty. His hair was damp and stuck to the sides of his face. Cap bent down and picked him up gently, Peters head leaning in in his chest,legs dangling off of Cap’s other arm. Tony pulled the covers back for him and fixed his pillow. Cap laid him down gently, Peter’s arms held onto Cap’s as he pulled away, he seemed to lean into him too. Steve gently placed Pete’s hands on the bed. Tony pulled the covers over the teen and smiled. They both stood there for a moment looking at him. “Why doesn’t he ever at anything?” “I don’t know Rodgers, but he needs to eat something soon, he’s making me nervous. Bruce got results back from the kids blood. He said that his metabolism should be almost as large as yours.” “Your kidding, I’m going to make him eat like 12 waffles tomorrow.” Tony chuckled at what Steve said. Tony leaned into Steve’s shoulder. “I love you.” Cap grabbed onto Tony’s waist and pulled him farther into him, “I love you too.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This chapter is very heavy, and is a major part of the story! Please know that in it triggering topics may be brought up, PLEASE READ THE TAGS FOR THE STORY BEFORE READING THE CHAPTER!!!!
> 
> If you can handle all of the tags, read and enjoy this chapter is has very heavy angst. 
> 
> This is very important to the plot for the rest of the story. 
> 
> I hope you continue with me in this story.

Time jump to when Peter is healed and has became friends with everyone.

_______

“NOOO HOW COULD YOU!” Clint yelled as he got hit with a turtle shell in mario kart. “I thought we were friends Petey” “Sorry Clint I needed to pass you.” Then someone yelled “pizzas here!” Everyone stopped what they were doing and filed into the kitchen. Tony walked in carrying 4 large pizzas. Everyone dug in. Peter had finally started eating his normal portion size again. He even rivaled Caps appetite. Peter piled 6 pieces onto his plate. He inhaled them within 5 minutes. 

Today was his last day at the tower, and a certain sadness hung over everything. For the past 3 weeks Aunt May thought Peter was on a school field trip. He packed his stuff up,he really needed to charge his phone it had been dead for 3 days now because he broke his charger. He had another one at his house so he said his goodbyes and walked out with Tony and Steve. He didn’t want to leave, this place started to feel like home to him, and these people his family.

As he got in the car he felt his Spidey-sense start to buzz rapidly. “Something’s going to happen, I can feel it”

“You’re okay kid, Cap and I got you.” said Tony as he pulled out of the compound. He pulled up to his house and walked in, Spidey-sense almost deafening now.

“Aunt May I’m home” Peter called out.

He walked into the kitchen and found Gwen sobbing at the table. She looked up at him and ran over to him. Tony and Steve walked in. Gwen said “I tried to call you but you didn’t answer, I’m so sorry Peter.”

“Gwen what happened why are you crying?” Peter said laughing a little.

“Y-you don’t k-know, oh my god, Peter” Gwen released and her hand went up to her mouth.

Peter was now genuinely concerned, “Gwen what happened?” he croaked out, it felt like he had a lump in his throat. 

“Peter, May was shot.” 

Peter stopped breathing, it felt like he just got shot. He heard several voices but he couldn’t understand them. He went on auto-pilot. He felt numb. He felt a pair of hands try to grab him, but he got out of them and ran out the front door. He couldn’t think straight, he felt dead inside. He ran down the driveway, and into the street. A car almost hit him, it luckily stopped. He heard muffled screams behind him, he just ran faster. He ran all the way into the city, passing people and earning angry glances as he pushed pass. Tears fell off his face and onto the cold, grey pavement under him. He didn’t hear the sounds of his city, not the cars, people, or even his feet hitting the cement. He ran into all the way to his safe-haven, the warehouse. He flew in the door it was dark now, he must have ran at least 6 miles. He was numb, and felt no pain. He was alone, no family, and no hope. This just had to happen right when things were just starting to get better. He jumped over the gate and continued running into the safety of the warehouse. He didn’t bother turning on any lights, he knew the way. He walked down a dark hallway into a large, with a punching bag, wood table, some targets, and some knives in it. He walked passed the punching bag to a steel support column, and just started going at it. His punches getting faster and harder. The wall started to dent and bend at the power from Peter’s punches. Tears streamed down his face, stinging his eyes. He could barely breathe. Adrenaline pumped through his veins. His vision was blurry from tears but he could see the wall start to change color. His blood was all over the wall and dripped down his hands and arms. He realized the he was screaming and crying uncontrollably. He grabbed his head and pulled at his messed up hair, squeezing his eyes shut.

He was trying to forget, trying to convince himself that it didn’t happen, that it wasn’t real. Aunt May was at home cooking dinner, and watching TV like she always did. She was waiting for Peter to come home so that they could eat together. He slid down the wall to the floor. His throat stung, and it was dry. His eyes burned with every tear. He lifted his head and eyed the table in front of him. He stood up and walked over to it. He didn’t want to be here, all he wanted to do was end his misery. He picked up one of the knives. He lightly pushed the tip of his finger on the top, it drew blood instantly. Peter was slightly relieved that he wouldn’t have to use a dull knife. He gripped the cold handle of the knife and extended his opposite arm, palm up. 

He looked down at his arm in front of him, this was all his fault. Everything was his fault. He killed his Uncle Ben, and he couldn’t protect his Aunt May. His parents probably thought of him as a disappointment and wanted to get rid of him. Gwen and Harry were most likely just his friends out of pity. Flash would always beat him up and he never did anything about it. He was a coward, and a freak. He hurt everyone that got close to him. He sliced three fast lines across his wrists, they started to leak the familiar red liquid. It made him satisfied. He made about seven more deep gashes up his arm, stopping just before the bend. He was shaking now, blood started to cover his left arm. He walked over to the support column and leaned against it for balance. He moved the knife into his left hand and made ten more identical slices, but more jagged and deep this time. These made the blood start to gush out in rapid succession. His breathing was shallow and vision darkening at the edges. The knife dropped to the ground, covered in Peter’s blood. Peter leaned his head back, smiling slightly at the thought of this all ending. He fell onto the cold, dirty ground. His arms fell limply in front of him. Blood pooled out of him puddling around him. He felt a tear slide onto his nose, then fell. He was really struggling to breathe now, breaths ragged and short. His eyes slid closed leaving him to reside into the darkness that followed. 

_______

“Where is he, tell us now!” Tony screamed at Gwen when Cap came back into the house. 

“I-I don’t know” Gwen choked out.

“Do you know where he might go?” Steve spoke sternly, but soft. Gwen looked down, then she got it. 

“He’s going to his safe place!” 

“Tell us where it’s at now!” Gwen rambled off the directions as the couple got into the car parked at the end of the driveway. Tony flew out of the driveway, leaving skid marks where the car was once parked. They arrived at the warehouse a few minutes later.

Steve and Tony came running to the large gates, Steve quickly kicked them open. They ran to the door pushing it open and calling out, “PETER”, “KID”, “PETER!!” They stopped screaming, waiting for a response. Then they heard a piece of what sounded like metal drop down a nearby hallway. Rushing to the sound, they were led into a dimly lit room. Tony heard Steve’s breath leave him, and his shoulders sink. He followed his gaze to Peter. He was laying in a dark pool of some liquid. Steve ran over panic consuming him falling on his knees, he pushed Peter onto his back, he checked for a heartbeat. He bent down ear to Peter’s chest. He didn’t hear anything. His heart sunk, he started to feel like he couldn’t breathe. He leaned down again, praying, he listened then he heard it a low shallow, bum-bum, ...bum-bum. “He’s alive!” Steve looked at Tony with a huge smile on his face, Tony wasn’t smiling. He was standing there, shoulders slumped, breathing shallow. 

“Tony whats wrong?” Tony could see the same dark liquid and a nearby column, and on the kids wrists. It was his blood.

“H-He tr-tried to k-kill himself.” Tony croaked out, tears threatening to fall.

Cap looked back a Peter, he shifted his gaze to his wrists several deep cuts lined his arms, they all were leaking blood. He went into a autopilot state on mind. He snapped into that, then lifted his shirt off. He ripped the fabric into strips wrapping them around the kids gashes. He Picked him up off of the ground, Peter’s head fell onto Steve’s chest. Tony walked walked right next to Steve, he had grabbed the knife too. He was completely in shock, Cap went into his army mode, not saying much. Tony jogged ahead of them and opened the backseat, Steve crawled in with Pete in his arms. Tony shut the door and got in the car.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you expect what happened last chapter? What about Peter is he gonna make it?

The car screeched to a spot at the front of Avengers Tower. Tony and Steve rushed into the building. “JARVIS get Banner, Now!” He tried to keep the panic from his voice but he couldn’t. The elevator sounded and told them that they had reached the medical wing. Banner had been informed of the situation by JARVIS, he was shocked, and scared for the kid. Mr. Green almost came out from the sudden news and rush of emotion. Clint, Natasha, and Thor were waiting outside the elevator. When the doors opened they all lost their breath. They were looking at a bloody, skinny, sick Peter, a lost and panicked Tony, and somewhat stone-faced Cap, he was trying to keep his composure. Steve ran into the medical room. Banner got to work on Peter, stitching up sixteen of the twenty cuts on Pete’s arms. Peter was hooked up to an IV with blood and painkillers going into his bloodstream. He finished and stood up. Folding his arms and pinching the bridge of his nose.

“He should rest.” With that Banner walked out of the room, leaving the couple to think. Tony walked over to Steve and looked him right in the eyes. Steve knew that face, it was Tony’s I don’t know what to do and I’m scared face. Steve pulled the genius into a tight hug, resting his chin on Tony’s head. Tony’s head rested in the crook of Steve’s neck, he felt him rub consoling circles on his back. Steve felt Tony relax and just stood there, remembering the moment. He knew that Tony wouldn’t be sleeping tonight, not like he did most nights anyway. 

[ Time jump- 2 days later]  
[ Peter’s POV]

I woke up scared shitless, I shot up, gasping for air. I ripped the breathing mask off of my face. Everything hit me at once, I remembered. May is dead, she was the only person left. I realized that I was in the medical room at the tower soon after I woke up. Wait! I’m still here, “no”, “No”, “NO!” I screamed. I clenched my fists and slammed them down on the hard bed. I tried to get out of the damn bed, I needed to get out of here. I heard someone come running in, it was Natasha. She jumped up onto my bed, her legs straddling my body. She pushed my shoulders down slamming me back into the bed. I fought at her trying to get to the door. “Peter stop, I swear to god don’t make me knock you out.” She screamed at me. “Let go! Let go of me! I need to leave I don’t deserve this, please.” I choked out, out of breath and tears brimming my eyes. She looked at me in pity. “Peter” she tried to find the right words, “I need you to trust me, things will be okay, I promise.” I thought about her words then spit out sharply, “Things don’t get better for people like me. I don’t deserve it. I. Am. Worthless.” She looked at me dead in the eyes, mask on. I couldn’t tell what she was thinking. She spoke soft but sharp, “If we didn’t care, we would have let you die.” With that she got off on me and walked out of the room. 

It had been a few hours until Peter had ventured out of his medical room. He walked slow with his head down. He had been thinking of Aunt May. He was supposed to go out on patrol that night but he decided not to because he was tired. He was being selfish he thought. He walked past everyone in the living room, he did not want to make eye contact. “Hey, are you hungry?” Cap asked cheerfully. Peter just kept walking right past everyone. He walked into the hallway wit the dark oak floors and into his room. He shut and locked to door, then striped off his clothes to just his boxers. He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked terrible, dark bags under his red puffy eyes. He had several cuts and scars on his torso and legs. He looked at his arms, covered in the bandages. He reached down and unwrapped the white cloth. What laid under those wraps made him tear up from guilt. Twenty cuts were going to be forever there. He thought about how disgusted his Aunt and Uncle would be. God, he was disgusted with himself. He tried not to think about it, he already had a raging headache. He didn’t want to make it worse. Walking slowly over to his bed he practically fell into it. He was exhausted and fell asleep instantly. 

Back in the living room a very concerned Steve watched a very lost little Spider walk away. “He really shouldn’t just go to his room. We should do something.” Cap said. Tony looked up sympathetically, “I don’t know if we should. When I found out that my parents died I didn’t come out of my lab for like two weeks. Then again, I don’t really remember much of it. For most of that time I was piss-ass drunk.” Bruce’s eyebrows raised, “So you want Peter to drink his problems away?” He said questioning Tony’s logic. “No!” Tony countered. “Maybe we should just give him some time to let it sink in.” Clint suggested. “I agree, the Man of Spiders needs time to grieve.” Thor yelled, well that was just how he talked. Natasha had been quiet throughout the entire conversation. “What do you think Natasha?” Clint asked. She looked at each of them before speaking. “I think that Peter is has major depression, anxiety, and a possible eating disorder.” Her words was sharp, and cold. "I think that he has lost all hope and may never get it back." She looked at everyone again, they all had hunched shoulders, and looks of concern forming across their faces. “What are we supposed to do, we can’t just let this situation get worse.” It was Steve that spoke, he ran out of breath when saying the last part. “We need to be observant, for now let him be alone. But we should make sure that he is eating and functioning,” said Natasha. Everyone nodded in agreement and slowly started to walk to their rooms.

I woke up in the same position I had fallen asleep in. None of my stitches had broken during the night. I sat up. Bad idea. My head felt like someone had been punching me continuously. I went to the bathroom and popped some pills into my mouth. I started to walk back out, but a small orange bottle caught my eye. It was painkillers from when I had first arrived here, they gave me them to help me sleep the first week. I eyed the bottle then grabbed it and poured out three, I swallowed them down. That should be enough to make me sleep for at least eight or nine hours. So I’ll just skip food for today, I’m not even hungry, no big deal. I walked back to my bed,but before I closed my eyes I pulled out the pictures I had brought with me. Peter had fallen asleep, pictures in hand, hand laying on his chest.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have nothing to say, enjoy y'all.

It was around 7 o’clock and Steve was starting to get worried. “He has been in there all day long. Don’t you think that we should get him? He already skipped two meals.” “Yeah, I agree with that.” Banner said. They both looked at Natasha for the official ‘okay’. She nodded and the two men briskly walked down the hallway. Stopping at Peter’s door. They looked at each other then Cap went and reached out for the door handle. “It’s locked.” “Why would he lock it?” Bruce asked. “I don’t know. JARVIS can you unlock the door to Pete’s room?” “Yes Mr. Rogers, but I do ask you to be quiet, Mr. Parker is still sleeping.” “What! He’s still sleeping, it has been hours.” Bruce said in disbelief. “I don’t know how he could do that. It's almost been 24 hours” Cap said. Then he turned the doors handle and they walked in slowly and quietly. The light was off and the curtains drawn. It took them a second before they saw Peter, lying on his back holding something. Walking closer they figured out that they were pictures. Steve picked them up holding them out so Bruce could see too. They were pictures of Peter’s family. They all seemed to be very close, the thought made Steve’s stomach twist. He set them down on the nightstand. “Should we wake him up?” Steve whispered while looking at Peter, arms crossed. “I think we should, he needs to eat.” Bruce whispered back, also looking at Peter with his arms crossed. Steve reached out a hand and gently touched Peter’s shoulder, “Come on Pete you need to get up.” Nothing. Cap shook him slightly. “He’s out cold.”Turning back to the teen, he tried again, "Peter, Peter, PETER!”

His eyes shot open, he looked over at Mr. Spangles and Mr.Green. Why were they here, whats going on. “What the hell!” “Language.” Said Spangles. Cap took his arm from Spidey’s shoulder and straightened his back. “You’ve been asleep all day, you should come out and eat something.” Cap said sternly but not harsh. Peter rolled over and mumbled an, “I’m not hungry.” He shut his eyes trying to go back to sleep. He heard a small chuckle, then he felt two large, strong arms slide under him, and hoist him up. “What the hell are you doing?!” Peter said sharply. “You need to eat. So you’re going to eat. Understand?” Cap said tilting his head slightly. Peter huffed, and mumbled, “I can walk on my own you know.” He was answered with Cap throwing him up slightly to adjust his grip. “Can I at least put on pants! I mean seriously, this is really uncomfortable.” “Fine, but we will be waiting outside your door, so don’t try to go back to sleep.” Cap set me down, and I bowed and said “Thank you” as sarcastically, and ‘teenager-like’ that I could. 

I rushed back to my room and pulled on a pair of joggers and a hoodie. I rubbed my eyes trying to stay awake. Damn, those were some strong pills, my headache is gone. I stumbled out of the room and sure enough there was Spangles and Greenbean. I walked past them and into the kitchen, there was Thor, Clint, and Natasha. They were all in the living room, Clint on a couch, Thor on the recliner, and Natasha in a chair. I heard the TV as I walked closer, they were watching the news. I glanced back at Cap, I was trying to see if I could sneak back to my room. He caught my gaze and pointed to the kitchen and mouthed, ‘Now.’ I silently agreed and walked over to the refrigerator and opened the door as quietly as possible. Okay, what is there to eat? Old pizza that looked like it should have thrown out several...weeks ago. No. There was some chinese take out, but I don’t think I can eat all of it. So no. Nothing looks good, or edible. I’ll just go with a Gatorade, I can spill it out later. Hopefully Spangles will be okay with this. I shut the door and turned around, Brucey Bean and Grandpa Cap had gone and sat down. I chuckled a bit at Brucey Bean. I walked over to a nearby wall and leaned against it. They didn’t seem to notice me until I opened my Gatorade with a ‘click’ noise. They looked back and Clint waved his hand at me to come sit by him. I smiled slightly and dragged my tired ass to the couch. Those were some strong meds, my vision was a little off still. I flopped down next to Clint. Him and I had become really good friends over the weeks that I have been here at the tower. He played video games with me, and we would pull pranks on Tony. I could feel Cap looking at me, so I turned my head and nodded at the Gatorade. He huffed in an ‘I-agree-to-disagree’ type of thing. We turned back to the news showing on Tony’s huge ass TV. Everything seemed to have a false sense of normal to it. 

Then I heard to reporter say, “It was here that victim May Parker was shot in the head and died. She was also been stabbed several times, specialist reported that there was several bruises found on her body, leading them to conclude that she was also beaten badly. The man that did this was later found, dead in an alley. Our thoughts and prayers go out to the Parker family.” I felt sick, like I was going to throw up. I had a lump in my throat and my stomach dropped and twisted. I dropped my gaze starting to look at the floor. I was angry, they lied to me. They tried to spare me and shelter me, like a child. They just said that she was shot, not fucking beaten and then, then they shot her. Something snapped inside of me, voices were muffled, thoughts seemed to mix and blur together. I heard someone saying something quietly, but I wasn’t listening. I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder. I think I yelled at them. I don’t want their pity. I can’t stand it. I might have said something along the lines of, “Get the fuck off me!” But I don’t know. I knew I shouldn’t have yelled but now I’m walking down the hallway and slamming the down shut before I could break down. “JARVIS don’t let anyone in, got it.” “Yes, Mr. Parker, I’m sorry about the events from earlier.” “Don’t let those assholes in.” 

I walked into the grey bathroom and swallowed a few more of my miracle pills, maybe four or five. It doesn’t matter anyway. My head hurt again, and the pounding on the door from everyone didn’t help. I walked over to my desk with my laptop on it along with my pictures. I grabbed the chair and dragged it over to the door, placing it under the door knob on an angle. “Just leave me alone! I don’t want to see you! You all lied to me, she wasn’t just shot, *hick* she was stabbed. A-And *hick* AND she was BEAT!” Hot tears started to roll down my cheeks. A muffled voice came from the other side, “Peter.” They paused, “We will be out here if you need us. We’re sorry.” It was Natasha, surprising. I didn’t answer, I just stripped off my skinny jeans, but left on my hoodie. I almost fell over, those pills had some strong shit in them. I don’t want anyone to find them, they helped. I walked back into the bathroom and put the bottle in my hoodie pocket, just in case. I flopped down on the bed and fell asleep, in what I thought was going to be a peaceful sleep. I was wrong. 

[Nightmare]

I’m walking through New York City, but it’s getting late, I walk into an alley and slip on my Spidey suit. I sling myself around the city for a little bit before hearing someone familiar scream. May. I jumped off of the building catching myself and slinging towards the sound. I see her, standing there, she’s wearing her favorite sweater, Uncle Ben bought it for her a long time ago. Jump off my web and freefall down. But, just before I hit the pavement two large mechanical claws rip into my sides. I can feel the cold metal rip up more with the force of gravity. I let out a scream and try to grab my sides. Then four more claws come and grab my arms and legs, holding them down and almost crushing my bones into a powder. I’m screaming in pain, I feel something hot and thick tart to run down my back. I look up at Aunt May. I need to help. She was punched in the face and fell onto the cold, dirty pavement. The other guy started to punch her, and yell in her face. I tried to fight the claws but was only answered with pain. I felt another claw reach and grab the back of my head. “You get a front row spot bug. You get to watch your only family die, while you are are here, helplessly watching.” The claw on the back of my head pushed my face closer to May. My sides felt like white hot searing pain. My legs went numb after I saw my ankle turn 360 degrees. I felt my bone give out and shatter. I was disgusting, and then it went numb. “Watch, Parker.” Doc Oct hissed. I looked up and saw the barrel of the gun against May’s head. She was so scared. I was screaming, and trying to get out of Doc’s grip. Hot tears fell and my throat was dry and it hurt to breathe. ‘BANG!!’ BANG!! BANG!!’ She went limp, blood spilling out onto the ground, pooling around her. I hear Doc Oct whisper in my in my ear, “This is your fault Peter. You could have saved her. But you just watched helplessly.” [end of dream]


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so funny adding chapters because I don't remember all of what I write so I'll be looking at it and I'm like, "When did this happen?" Okay not that you care but yeah, have fun.

“STOP! STOPPP!! NO!” My eyes shoot open, my breathing is rapid. My heart is pounding. Wet, hot tears spill from my eyes. I pull my knees under my chin and start to rock back and forth. I scream again, I run my hands through my hair. I hear someone pounding and yelling on the other side of the door. “NO, STOP!” “HELP!” I was still screaming because I was reliving my dream in my head and it didn’t stop.. Because of me. “AHhhhhhhh. FUCK!” My breathing is shorter and shorter. I fell off of the bed and landed of the floor with a loud ‘thud’. I look down at my sides, nothing. Then at my ankle, it’s facing the right way.

“KID! PETER! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!” Was that Tony? I couldn’t think straight. My heart was beating too fast, and my breathing to shallow, like my lungs were closed off. My vision started to go black at the edges. I let my head roll back and hit the floor. I fell limp against the cool wood floors. 

Tony was furiously pounding on the door. “PETER!” He didn’t hear anymore screaming. Silence. His heart started to pound harder than he even thought possible. He was exhausted too, he hadn’t slept in four days. His head hurt, and he started to get dizzy from yelling. He started to fall back. Steve was opening up his door when he saw Tony start to lean too far back, he ran over just in time catch his lover. 

“TONY!” He yelled as Tony’s eyes fluttered open. He looked up at Steve, he looked panicked, concerned, and scared all at once.

“What’s wrong Tony?!” Tony looked into Cap’s eyes and whispered

“Help. Peter.” Steve looked at the door, he laid Tony down on the floor at jumped up to the door. Locked.

“Peter, Peter open the door.” Cap yelled.

By now Bruce, Natasha, and Clint had gathered around. Thor never woke up for anything. Ever. Bruce was beside Tony, and Tony was swatting at him, saying that he was okay. Clint was next to Cap, yelling out. 

Natasha was standing there, observing her surroundings, then she spoke, “JARVIS, open Peter’s door.” She said it calmly, and careful.

“I am sorry Miss. Romanoff, Master Peter instructed me to not let anyone in.”

“Open the door!” She yelled.

“I cannot open the door without Master Peter’s consent.” She huffed in frustration.

“Everyone move out of the way!” Cap yelled as he took a few steps back. Just before taking off he said “Sorry Tony.” Tony looked up in confusion.

Then Cap rammed into the door causing it to break and fall off its hinges. Everyone ran inside. Peter was limp next to his bed. It didn’t look like he was moving. They all dashed to his side, they looked down in pure horror. Peter laid there on the floor tangled up in his sheets, tears were sliding down his face, eyes wide and scarred. His chest was rising and falling fast, his mouth was open, it was like he was trying to scream but no sound was coming out. He started shaking. It was hard to look at, such a good kid thats going through so much pain. 

Clint was closest to his head, he bent down at lifted Peter onto his lap. Cap ran a hand through his sweaty hair. Natasha was checking his eyes with a flashlight. Where did she get that from? I don’t want to know.

“He’s going into shock Bruce!”

“DON’T LET HIM!” He yelled. He started running out of the room, into the hallway, into Tony’s room, and into the bathroom. He started looking through the cabinet, he found it. A syringe and some strange clear liquid. He filled the syringe and ran back into Peter’s room. He plunged the end of the needle into Peter’s arm. Peter let out a sigh, then his eyes rolled back, and his eyelids slid over his eyes.

Everyone watched as Peter started to breath normally again. “What happened to him Tony?” Cap asked.

“I don’t know. I heard the kid start screaming as I was walking to my room, so I ran over and tried to get in but couldn’t, the door was locked. I heard him screaming out for help, then I heard him fall and he went quiet.” Tony glanced back at Peter, then at the group in front of him.

“He has some serious problems, but he won’t let anyone help him.” Natasha said. 

“We should let him sleep.” Bruce said. 

They all started to walk away, Clint lifted Pete onto the bed again. Everyone stopped in their tracked when they heard something that sounded like pills roll in Peter’s pocket. Clint reached into the kids hoodie pocket and pulled out an orange bottle of pills. Clint looked up at Bruce, he tossed the bottle over to him. Bruce squinted at the little bottle, his mouth dropped open. 

“What?! What is it?!” Clint asked.

“These are sleeping pills, extremely strong pills. If he took to many he could have died. He would have needed to take at least eleven though with his matabolism.”

“How many did he take!” Tony asked trying to conceal the panic in his voice. 

“I don’t know.” The room fell silent. The room was tense and everyone was on edge.

They all left the room to let Peter sleep, in what they hoped was a peaceful one. Everyone gathered around the bar on the 28th floor. Tony started to pour himself a strong drink, whiskey. He downed it then poured another. He downed that too.

“Tony.” Cap said quietly. Cap wanted to come over and give Tony a hug, but then their secret would be out. That’s why they slept in separate rooms, sat away from each other at dinner, and left the tower separately, only to meet up and ‘fondue’ later. Tony didn’t want everyone to know, yet. But he did almost let it slip out a few times when he got drunk. Like now. There he goes what is that his fifth one. Tony looked at Cap. Silence filled the room, it was very uncomfortable.

Natasha thankfully broke that silence, “Tony can you get me and Bruce a glass of red wine?”

“Sure. Anyone else want something? No. Okay.” Later on everyone went to bed, it was now 2 in the morning. 

Just a tired Steve and a piss-ass drunk Tony were left at the bar. Steve walked over to Tony, he was sitting on the couch, head rolled back onto the back of the cushion. 

Steve sat on the end of the couch, “Tony, honey, wake up.” His only answer was a huff. “Come on Anthony.” Cap smiled as he saw Tony open one eye. 

“Did you just call me Anthony, Mr.Hottie.” Cap chuckled.

“I knew that would work. Are you okay?” No answer. Cap re-positioned so he could pull Tony between his legs. Tony’s head laid back on Cap’s shoulder and mumbled something like ‘I love you’ before he fell asleep in Steve’s arms. Steve kissed Tony’s head, “I love you too.” Steve was really, really tired. He fell asleep with the love of his life in his arms. It was heavenly and peaceful.

Clint walked into the kitchen and went over to the fridge. Bruce was sitting in the living room reading a book. Natasha and Thor were talking at the table. 

“Morning.” 

“HELLO CLINT.” Thor boomed. “NATASHA WAS TELLING ME WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT WITH THE MAN OF SPIDERS.” Bruce looked up from his book, and walked over to the table. They both took seats at the table. They filled Thor in about Peter, and talked about a few other things. Then Clint’s stomach grumbled loudly. 

He looked up guiltily, “Does anyone know where Steve is, I’m starving.” 

Natasha made a slightly confused face, “Actually where is Tony too.” They sat there thinking. 

“Well I was the last one to leave, Tony was passed out on the couch, and Steve said that he was going to go to bed a little later on.” Bruce said. 

“Could Steve be in his room?” Natasha asked curiously. 

“No, his door was open, and no one was there.” Bruce answered. 

“ARE THEY STILL AT THE BAR?” Thor asked. They all nodded as to say ‘that could be a possibility.’ The group walked over to the elevator and went to floor 28. They rounded the corner and stopped dead in there tracks, mouths gaping open. They were just staring, except for Natasha. 

She spoke first, “I knew they were gay.” She smirked, and looked at the others, who had yet to register the new information. They walked over to the front of the couch still staring. 

Clint whispered, “How did they keep this from us?” Tony laid curled up on the outer side of the couch, Steve’s arms draped over him. Steve’s head was gently resting on Tony’s head, they looked so happy. 

“Do you think we should wake them up?” Bruce asked. Everyone nodded in agreement. They all looked back at the now known couple. Natasha stepped up to the plate and cleared her throat loudly enough to wake them up. 

Both Steve and Tony’s eyes shot open in unison. And in unison they had the same ‘OH SHIT’ face. They stumbled into a sitting position. Cap’s face was bright red, as was Tony’s. 

“We can explain,” Cap shouted out. 

“Actually, I can. Capsicle and I have been dating for a year behind your backs. Yes we’re gay. I’m actually surprised that you didn’t figure it out. I mean have you seen us together.” As Tony said this he laid his head on Steve’s shoulder, making the super soldier tense up.

“W-we, yeah. What Tony said.” Cap put his head down.

“I think you guys look good together,” Clint chimed in. “And I agree you two are like as straight as a circle.”

They all laughed, and the awkward tension evaporated. Once the laughter died down they all headed back to the kitchen for breakfast. Steve was turned towards the stove making pancakes. Tony took this as an opportunity. He smiled at the rest of the group and mouthed ‘watch this’ he then proceeded to take a running start towards his lover. He took a huge leap and landed on Cap’s back, he grabbed onto Cap’s back like a koala in a tree. Steve immediately turned red, again.

“So Tony you’re now genius-billionaire-philanthropist-and koala now?” Steve joked. Everyone erupted in laughter. 

I woke up in gasping. It took me a minute to get my breathing under control, but I did eventually. I started to go over the events of last night in my head. My head, the back of it was throbbing, did I hit it on something. I remember taking the pills and going to bed, then I had the nightmare, and. ‘Aw shit.’ I had another panic attack in front of them. I’m so weak, and pathetic. These people are superheros and they’re babysitting me. Fun for them. I sat on the edge of the bed, my legs dangling over the end, thinking. I had realized that they had found the pills, because they were not in my pocket anymore. I didn’t want to go out and have to confront them about that so I’m just going to stay in my room. I went over to the window and looked out over the city. I sun felt good on my skin, it was warm and soft. I thought about Spiderman, I missed going out and swinging through the city everyday. Ii missed jumping off of the highest place I could find, and just letting myself fall, and fall. Shooting a web at the last second and being pulled away from death. It was like I was playing a game, and teasing death itself. Well I guess death got annoyed and killed my Aunt. Except, it wasn’t deaths fault, it was mine. Do my powers even work anymore, I haven’t used them in a few months. I walked over to the nearby wall and placed my hand to it. Then my other, and my right foot, and my left. I moved my right hand up the wall more, pushing myself up with my left foot. I continued this and soon I was on the ceiling. I moved around, crawling on the ceiling. I decided to test myself. I pushed myself onto the tips of my fingers, then slowly let them fall down. I was crouching on the ceiling, hanging like I always used to do when I couldn’t go out, but needed to think. 

My stomach growled at me, I just ignored it, I could eat later. I sat there on the ceiling for a while, looking at my camera roll. Tons of memories flooded my brain. There was pictures with me and Gwen, and some with Harry. I missed them even if they didn’t miss me. I stopped going to school when I got injured, and just never really went back. At least I didn’t have to deal with Flash then. I didn’t have to get punched, and taunted mercilessly. I really didn’t mind not having to deal with homework, or annoying teachers, who always yelled at me for sleeping in class. It’s not my fault that I stayed up all night saving New York from criminals and got maybe three hours of sleep. No, my bad let me listen to you talk about things that I will never need to use again in my life. Please, continue. I dropped down and walked over to my bookbag, I opened the zipper and reached in. It was my old Spidey-suit. It would have to do since my other one was ripped to shreds from the angry octupussy. The suit felt slightly comforting, like catching up with an old friend that you haven’t seen in a really long time. My old web shooters were just okay, they were my first prototype, but they work just fine. The suit was a little big, but then again I was probably a normal weight back then.


	11. Chapter 11

“JARVIS?”

“Yes, Mr. Parker?”

“Don’t alert anyone that I’m leaving.”

“Sir, I am under protocol to alert Mr. Stark when anyone leaves the tower. Especially you.” 

I stood there and tried to think of a way to override the protocol. I got it. 

“JARVIS, can you send an alert to Tony on his least used piece of tech. Or like an old phone?”

“I can do that sir, but please do be careful.”

“I will, thanks J.”

With that I unlatched the window and backed up to the door. I took a running head start and barreled out of the window. Air pushed at my face through the mask, I shot a web to a nearby building. I was sling shoted up towards the sky. My heart fluttered, I missed that feeling. For most people it would make them sick, but for me it made me feel alive. Something that I seemed to be avoiding lately. I swung through the city, people cheering as they saw me pass. They yelled cheers of joy my way, all the way through the city. I needed to get out of that tower, everyone walked on eggshells around me. I hated it. I hated them too, they lied to me. They kept secrets from me. I jumped off of my web, and landed in a crouching pose. I was at the warehouse, the same one they found me at. I lifted the mask off of my face and turned on the lights. I walked into the hallway and into the room where everything happened. A large, circular red stain was still on the concrete. The knife was gone, but that didn’t matter. 

I don’t want to die, when I sliced my wrists last time I could have sworn that I saw Uncle Ben and Aunt May. They were shaking their heads at me, they told me not to do it again, I promised them. Then everything went black and I don’t remember what happened after that. I walked out of the room, continuing down the hallway. I walked into another room. This one was brightly lit, there was an old PC on a desk in the corner. The wall was covered with pictures and notes, some things were connected with red string. Things were circled and crossed out. I was trying to find out more about my parents, I still hadn’t found anything. I walked over to the computer and fired it up. I wiped the dust off the screen with my sleeve. I let it power up, and reboot while I swung over to a little convenience store about three miles up the road. I had changed into normal people clothes and bought myself a coffee, and a burrito. Once I was back at the warehouse the computer was ready, I went to google and typed in ‘May Parker’. Several new reports came up, ‘May Parker killed’, ‘Husband and Wife Killed’, ‘May Parker Murdered’. I read all of them. It wasn’t easy, but I needed to know if anything else happened to her. If the Avengers weren’t going to tell me what happened, then I would have to find out on my own. I read a few more articles, news reports, and watched a few videos. It was late by then, I had ran to get more coffee a few times, but I was tired. I needed to get back to the tower, but I was really tired. I laid my head on the desk in front of me, I would just...close my eyes...for a..few...minutes…

Back at the tower.

“When's dinner Steve?” Clint asked curiously, he was always hungry.

“Fifteen minutes, can you go and grab Peter.”

“Yeah.” Clint jogged over to Peter’s room. “Peter, can I come in, dinner’s almost ready?” He waited for a reply. Nothing. He pushed the door open and peered in. “Peter? ...Aw shit.” He looked at the open window. Clint ran out to the kitchen, slightly winded. “We have a problem.” 

Everyone turned to Clint. “What’s wrong birdy?” Tony poked. Clint glared at Tony.

“Peter crawled out the window.” Everyone’s jaws dropped. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Tony shouted in frustration. “JARVIS why didn’t you tell me he left?” 

“I did alert you sir, I sent you an email when he crawled out the window and swung away.” 

Tony rubbed the bridge of his nose. 

“Did you say ‘swung’ away, as in web swinging?” Nat asked.

“Yes, Master Peter used an extra suit from his book bag and as you said web-slung away.”

“I didn’t even know he had another suit,” she said.

Cap came into view again, but now he was wearing his leather jacket and baseball hat. “Let’s go Tony.”

“You got it babe.” Tony smirked at Steve as Steve’s face turned red.

“I’m driving!” Tony called to Cap as he made his way into the garage. 

“What car should we take? The camaro? I know it’s your favorite.”

“Yeah, but how are we going to find him?”

“I think I know where he is. When your in shock you tend to stay in places that you know.” 

They got in the car and sped out of the compound, leaving skid marks. They drove through the city, passing the skyscrapers and people. They drove all the way out of the city, then down to a small town. Tony stayed on a dusty, winding road till he stopped about five miles in. It was dark now but Cap knew exactly where he was. At the warehouse where him and Tony found Peter. Tony pushed open the tall gates and walked up the door. He pushed open the door, and the light made them squint.

“At least we know that he’s here.” Tony said putting a hand to his forehead to shield his eyes from the light. They continued down the hallway, checking the rooms, and calling out for Peter. They go to the end of the hall and walk into the last room. They see a figure laying with its head down on the desk. They held their breaths, but then they saw the figures shoulders rise and fall. 

The lovers crossed to room to where Peter was sleeping. Several food wrappers were around him. Tony looked at the search history. He scanned over the various pages, “He’s been looking at reports of his aunt’s death.”

“Poor kid, I wish he would let us help him.”

Tony turned off the computer and walked over to the board with all the picture and notes. Cap placed an arm under Peter’s legs and his head, like he had done before. He looked at the fragile teen in his arms, he leaned down and kissed his forehead. Tony snuck up next to Steve and kissed his cheek. “Let’s go home.” He spoke softly and gently. Cap led them out of the warehouse, Tony following close behind, turning off the lights. 

Tony opened the door to the backseat for Steve and Peter to sit. Cap laid Pete’s head in his lap. He stroked the teens hair, and whispered sweet nothings to him. Tony maneuvered the car lightly all the way to the tower. He got out and opened the door, Steve had already gathered the kid in his arms. They took the elevator up the living room. The rest of the group were watching a movie. They paused it and looked at the trio.

“Where was the little Spider?” Nat asked softly.

“We found him asleep at his desk at his at his warehouse.” 

Nat smirked. So did Clint. “Hey where’s Thor?”

Bruce answered, “He had to go back to Asgard for something, but he didn’t say when he’d be back.”

Tony made a face as to say ‘okay then’. The lovers made their way into the living room. Tony sat down on the end of the other open couch, Cap sat down next to him and laid Peter down in his lap. 

Nat turned the movie back on and everyone’s attention returned to the screen. They were watching Avatar. 

The movie ended. Everyone was trying to find some self-motivation to lift themselves up to go to their rooms.

“Well would you look at that.” Clint said. 

“What?” Both Bruce and Nat said at the same time. Clint pointed a finger over to the couch. Bruce smiled, and Natasha said, “Someone take a picture before they all wake up.” Tony was asleep on Steve’s shoulder, Steve laid his head on top of Tony’s. His hand was resting on a still sleeping Peter, the other was intertwined with Tony’s. Clint grabbed his phone and took a few pictures.

“They look like a little family.” Bruce said. Bruce, Clint, and Nat eventually found motivation and went back to their rooms to sleep, leaving the ‘little family’ to stay on the couch.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a long ass chapter for y'all!

A little later Cap woke up, and nudged Tony awake. He lifted Peter up and headed to the Spider’s room, Tony slowly following behind. Peter nuzzled into Cap’s chest grabbing his shirt. Cap smiled and laid the little Spider into his bed. Tony covered him up, Peter rolled into his pillow. They looked at Peter, Tony resting his head on Steve’s arm. 

“He’s a good kid.” Cap said.

The two walked out into the hallway, Tony looked up at Steve, and Steve down at Tony. “I love you Rogers.”

“I love you too Stark.” Steve smiled,then leaned down and kissed Tony. They looked at each other for a moment before Steve’s hand went to the back of Tony’s head and he pull him in for another kiss. This one was slower and more craved. Clint and Bruce walked out of a room a little farther down the hall, they had been playing video games. They saw Tony and Steve kissing, but the lovers didn’t see them. Clint smiled and looked over at Bruce before saying, “Mmm Hmmm taste that rainbow!” He circled his arm up to the ceiling and snapped that basic white girl snap. The lovers instantly turned to the others completely mortified. Bruce and Clint were laughing as they went back to their rooms. Tony grabbed Cap’s hand and smirked.

“Let’s go back to my room tonight.” His eyebrow raised, almost challenging Spangles. 

“A quick one won’t hurt.” Cap said, smirking as well.

I woke up in my bed. How did I get here? Did someone come and get me? How did they know where I was? I finally got up and went into the bathroom. I turned on the hot water and started to strip out of my clothes from last night. I stepped in the shower, the hot water felt so relaxing on my skin. The water wrapped itself around my body. I leaned my forehead against the wall of the shower, it was cold, but comforting. I don’t remember how long I stayed there, but it was long enough. My hands looked like prunes, and I no longer had much feeling in my back.

I stepped out to the shower, dripping. Small droplets of warm water rolled off my body and onto the floor. I grabbed a large red towel from the bar above the toilet. Wrapping it around myself, I grabbed another towle and rubbed my head. I walked out of the bathroom a minute later, towel threatening to drop off my hips. I grabbed my joggers off the floor and slipped them on my damp body. I snatched my other hoodie from my bookbag, this one was black, plain black. It was one of my favorites because it was so soft, and warm. I felt comfort in the warmth that the hoodie retained. 

I was hungry, very hungry. Actually my stomach growling was the only thing that made me get out of the shower. I trotted over to the door, twisted the knob and made my way into the kitchen. This was the first day that my hunger seemed to bother me. I was in a particularly good mood and decided to do something...mischievous. Clint was sitting on the couch, playing some video game. He was yelling at the TV, and his ears were turning red. He didn’t even notice me. I got a glass out of the cupboard and filled it up with icy cold water. Water in my left hand, I placed my right on the wall, and proceeded to crawl onto the ceiling. I snuck over right above Clint, I steadied myself and positioned the glass above his head. “Hey Clint! Are you thirsty?” As the archer looked up I dumped the glass onto his face, he didn’t even have time to blink before the cold liquid splashed his face and body. 

“PETER! WHAT THE HELL!” I was hanging upside down from the ceiling, laughing my ass off. Clint jumped up and tried to jump at my face. I easily dodged him, thanks Spidey-powers. 

“Get down here you little bug!”

“Bug? Okay Bird-man you wanna play that game. I see, I see.” I continued to crawl away on the ceiling, and into the elevator.

He followed me into the elevator, I reached down and pressed the gym floor. The elevator dinged, and I shot a web with my old web-shooters, and swung out. I jumped onto a high perch, and waved at the man flicking me off below.

“Get your tiny little ass down here.”

“Only for you Princess.” I chuckled and swung down.

“Did you just call me ‘Princess’?” The archer asked cocking an eyebrow, and putting a hand to his chest mockingly.

“Would you prefer Queen?” He ran at me tackling my, cold water dripped off his clothes and onto mine. He pinned me down hands above my head.

“Aww, look what you did. You got me all wet!” Peter whined.

Clint smirked, “Oh Petey, I know you like it wet.”

Just then Steve dropped his water, “Oh my, are you two having...doing...it.” Steve’s face was mortified, and as red as a tomato. 

“NO!” Both Peter and Clint shouted in unison.

Clint released Peter’s arms, and shuffled off of him. Steve looked relieved, “Then why are you both wet?” Steve looked very confused, it was kinda funny. 

“Ohhh, I got up on the ceiling an poured water on Bird-man here while he was playing video games. Then, I didn’t want to break anything so I led him up here to the gym.”

“Oh thank god.” Steve let out the biggest sigh of relief.

“Okay!” Peter said standing up and clapping his hands together. “Spider out!” He said over his shoulder as he shot a web past Rogers and into the elevator. 

I swung into the elevator as fast as I could. That was really embarrassing. I can’t believe that Steve thought that Clint and I were….having...doing..it. No thank you. I pressed the button for the roof of the tower, I hadn’t been up there yet and I wanted to think. Being up high always felt so freeing to me. I rode the elevator all the way to the top, but I had to walk up a few stairs to get to the roofs door.

“Hey J?”

“Yes Mr. Parker?” The AI responded. 

“Will this door lock if I go out?”

“I will leave it open, and unlocked for you.”

“Okay thanks J. Oh. Um.. can you not..not tell anyone I’m out here. I-I don’t want anyone to know where I am unless it’s an emergency.” 

“Very well sir.” I pushed the door open and was instantly hit with cold New York air. It was sharp, and nipped at my skin. I proceeded to walk out onto the roof, the wind ripping through my clothes easily. There was several generators and other machines that cluttered the roof of the tower. I walked over to the edge of the roof, I jumped up on the ledge and swung my legs over the side. My feet dangled over the edge, I leaned back on the hands to support myself. The wing made my hoodie flap around, and my legs sway. It was peaceful, the air was clear, and the sounds of the cars and people were mere whispers. I sat out there all day just watching the city. No one came out to look for me. I was okay with that. 

I watched as the sun set, an array of reds, and pinks. The evening air was chilled and made my shudder when the wind would blow. The light slowly went away and the night crept in. The only light was from the skyscrapers and cars below. I laid down on the edge, I put my hands under my head and tried to find the stars. My legs were arched and up in front of me. The wind only came in short cold bursts now. It was nice, it was just me and my thoughts. I pulled my sleeves down over my heads and pulled my hood up, tightening the strings and tying them in a bow. I pulled out my phone and earbuds, and turned on my music. I quickly shot a line of webbing around my lower torso so I wouldn’t fall, then I put one arm under my head, the other over my eyes. I shut my eyes and fell into a calm sleep. 

Natasha walked into the living room and found Steve making something in the kitchen. Tony was probably in his lab with Bruce. Clint was probably in the vents, he liked it up there. Thor was still in Asgard. 

“Hey.” She said softly. 

Steve looked up from his cooking, turning to face Nat he said “Hey.” 

“What are you making?” Steve smiled, “It’s one of my moms old recipes, Parmesan chicken.”

“Well it smells heavenly.” With that she proceeded to walk towards the door, she stopped with she heard Steve call after her.

“Wait. Nat do you know where Peter is I haven’t seen him since….” he trailed off. 

Nat saw his expression and quickly answered his question, not wanting to elaborate of why the soldier trailed off, “No, haven’t seen him.” 

Steve’s expression fell and he looked at the floor, “Okay.” He said flatly. She walked out of the room. 

“Uhh..JARVIS?” Steve hadn’t quite gotten used to the AI yet.

“Yes Mr. Rogers?” 

“Can you find Peter?” 

“Mr. Parker has asked me not to reveal his current location unless there in an emergency.” 

A frown formed on the soldier’s face. “Can you at least tell me if he’s safe?”

“Yes, he is safe, and he is still on the compound.” Steve’s frown disappeared at the reassurance from the AI. 

“Duck!”

Bruce ducked under the table as a socket wrench flew through the air where his head was seconds ago.

“What the hell Tony!”

“It wasn’t working so I threw it to see if it would work again.” 

Bruce rolled his eyes at the billionaire. “You’re such a child.”

Tony put a hand to him chest in a mocking motion, opening his mouth only to protest the Doctor’s comment. They went back to their work. Then the pair jumped at a sudden BOO! 

“Who’s there.” Tony said defensively. Then they heard laughing. 

“You should have seen your faces” A vent suddenly fell to the floor and out popped a little Clint. His eyes were watery from laughing. Bruce just looked at him and chuckled. 

“BARTON WHAT DID I TELL YOU BEFORE!”

“To never mix whiskey and tequila together?” He joked.

“No. GET THE HELL OUT OF MY VENTS!” Tony screamed. Clint’s head disappeared into the vents. Tony ran over to where Clint had once been. He cupped his hands around his mouth, “Get out of my vents Barton.” He reprimanded. 

Bruce and Tony waltzed into the living room. 

“Hey Capsicle, what’s for dinner?”

“Parmesan Chicken.” Steve called out over his shoulder. Everyone at the tower had gotten used to eating later, mainly because they were always out and about during the day. 

“Hey, babe?” 

“Yeah Mr. Hottie?” 

Bruce just gagged a little and started to get the plates out. 

“Really. Mr. Hottie?”

“What? It fits you Spangles.”

“Never mind. Have you seen Peter?” Tony looked around the kitchen.

“No.”

Steve started to look worried, “No one has, can you find him?”

“JARVIS, find the kid.”

“I’m sorry sir I cannot reveal his location unless it is an emergency.”

“Override. Tell me now.”

“He’s on the roof sir, I believe he’s sleeping.”

“What!” All three of the men said.

“Why is the kid on the roof.” He looked at Bruce. 

“Why are you looking at me, how would I know?!” He protested. 

“Well I just thought you would know, you guys have a lot in common. You’re both quiet, socially awkward, and pour your milk in before you put your cereal in.”

Bruce just shot him a glare.

“And I guess you’re both sassy too. Come, darling. To the roof!” Tony said as he made a superhero stance.

Steve just walked around his boyfriend, and into the elevator. Tony huffed and moped over to the elevator. “To the roof J.” Tony told the AI. The elevator started its climb. Ding! The doors opened to a set of stairs, they climbed those then opened the door at the top. Tony started to push the door open then quickly shut it.

“What?”

Tony wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck and jumped up, wrapping his legs around Steve’s hips. “It’s cold.” Tony said in a high, child-like voice.

Steve just smiled and pushed to door open and walked out onto the roof. Tony’s grip tightened on the soldier, clinging to him for warmth. “I’m cold now.” Tony whined.

Steve pulled Tony’s arms out from behind his neck, supporting him with his left arm. With the other he moved it up the back of Tony’s neck and kissed him slow and soft. Tony’s eyes went wide at the surprise treat. He kissed him back with the same slow pace. When Steve broke off the kiss he looked at the love of his life’s eyes, “Better?” All Tony could do was nod. He slid down Steve’s body, landing softly on the roof. 

The two looked around the roof, it was dark and hard to see.

“Peter” they called out into the darkness. 

They kept walking until they saw a small little blob on the edge of the tower wall. They walked over and saw Peter. He had earbuds in, and his hoodie was pulled tightly over his head, so you could only see his nose and mouth. A string of web was around his torso, smart kid. His chest rose and fell melodically. Steve bent down and picked him up, gently tossing him up to get a better grip. The kid turned into Steve, he grabbed a fist full of the soldier’s shirt. They walked all the way back to the living room in silence. Steve walked into the living room, teenager still in his arms, he laid him down on the couch and threw a warm blanket around the kid. Everyone was sitting at the table ready to eat, they all smiled when the ‘little family’ walked in.

“That kid is always sleeping.” Bruce joked. 

“Where was he anyway?” Natasha asked pushing spaghetti into her mouth.

“The roof.” Tony and Steve said.

She stopped mid-chew. “The roof?!”

“Yeah, and he was sleeping. God I wish I could do that. You know how nice that would be.” Tony said. 

They ate dinner and watched a movie, like they always did.

“Geez, this kid can really sleep through anything.” Clint said exasperated. They all chuckled at the archer’s astonishment. “Teenagers.” Bruce said jokingly. 

Once everyone started to get up Tony picked up the kid and walked to his room with Steve. He placed Pete down on the sheets, covering his up. He ruffled his hair, then stood up. 

“Hey Steve.”The billionaire bit his bottom lip, eyes on the kid. 

“Yeah Tony?” He looked at Tony, looking at Peter. Tony was hesitant to say what he wanted to say. 

Steve knew that Tony was nervous, “Tony, it’s okay you can tell me.”

“Do you want to adopt Peter with me?” He blurted out. Steve was shocked, that quickly faded away and a grin moved across his face.

“Peter Benjamin Stark-Rogers. I like it.” 

All thoughts of worry left Tony’s mind, he just turned and kissed Steve’s perfect face. This time Steve’s eyes were wide with surprise. He lifted Tony up, Tony wrapping his legs around Steve’s waist. Steve walked out of the room, and into Tony’s. They never broke the kiss. Tony locked the door behind them, and turned off the lights…

The next morning they wake up. They are snuggled close to each other, Caps arms around Tony. They get up and throw some clothes on, and walk out to the kitchen Clint, Bruce, and Nat are sitting at the kitchen table. Tony limps into the kitchen and sits down, Cap follows suit and sits next to Tony. The others are just smiling at the two. Bruce puts his book down and peers at them over his glasses, “So you kids have fun last night?” They all smile at the shocked faces, “What do you mean?” Tony says getting up to get a cup of coffee, or rather limps over. Cap just looks at his hands in his lap. Clint smiled, “You know you guys sounded like you were having a good time.” He looked at Nat and Nat looked at Tony, “So why are you limping Tony? Rough night?” She had this mocking-sarcastic tone to her voice. “And you Rogers.” Steve looked up wide eyed. “W-what?” “Tony is a true artist.” “What do you mean?” She slid her chair out and walked over to Cap. She put a hand on his shoulder, she trailed a finger over his mouth, down his neck, she hooked it on the neck of his shirt. She arched a brow then ripped the shirt down. Several hickeys were spread over his neck and shoulders, more trailed down his chest. His face turned crimson, “Tony!” The billionaire looked over at Cap. He took a sip of his coffee, while Steve looked at him slightly angry. Tony’s eyebrows raised and he made an innocent face, “Sorry, I just like to taste the rainbow.” Everyone broke out into an uncontrollable laughter.


	13. Chapter 13

They ate breakfast and were sitting at the table chatting. Tony looked over at Cap and lowly said, “Do you want to tell them?” Cap looked at Tony. 

“About what we talked about last night?” 

The others were silent, “What do you want to tell us?” Clint questioned.

The lovers looked back at the team, “We are going to adopt Peter.” 

Their jaws dropped, and their eyes went wide.

“Really?!” Clint said shocked.

“Yeah, but we haven’t said anything to him yet.” 

“Damn. Tony Stark has a heart.” Natasha said. They all laughed again. 

“Anyone want to hit the gym with me?” Nat asked.

“I got you.” said Clint. Bruce said that he would be in the lab if anyone needed him. 

Tony and Steve had gone to the 42 floor, it was like an office floor. Lots of tables and desks. Computers and printers hummed quietly in the back. Steve picked up the adoptions papers from the printer and walked back over to Tony. 

“What do you think he’s going to say?”

“I don’t really know.” Tony bit his lower lip and looked at the papers in his hands. Cap tilted Tony’s chin so he was looking at him. 

“It’ll be okay, I promise.” Tony nodded and they headed back to the elevator. 

The lovers walked into the teens room he was sleeping. His hair was all messed up, his mouth was open slightly and he was laying on his side. 

“Peter, wake up.” Cap said calmly. When he didn’t move they just looked at each other and smiled. They walked out, then walked back in to the kids room equipped with several pots and pans. Steve looked at Tony, and mouthed, three-two-one. BANG! BAM! CLING! DING! MORE NOISE WORDS! Peter shot up, eyes wide. Cap leaned back and started laughing, Tony put a hand on Steve’s shoulders as he was huddled over laughing.

“WHAT THE SHIT WAS THAT FOR?!” They just kept laughing. Peter flopped back down pushing the pillow over his head. He had just shut his eyes when his beloved pillow was lifted off his head. He opened his eyes and pouted, “My pillow.” 

“Come on kid. Get up and meet us in the kitchen.” with that word from Tony, they left a pillowless Peter to wake up.

He groaned as he sat up, pushing himself up into a sitting position leaning on his hands. He jumped in the shower quickly and threw on an a pair of joggers and a t-shirt. His scars had started to fade because of his healing factor, soon they would be gone because the cuts were less than an inch deep. He jogged over to his door and into the kitchen. Just before he was in view he shot a web and sling shotted himself into the kitchen. He dropped down in a chair opposite Tony and Steve. They watched in amazement, they really hadn’t really seen much of Spider-Man.

“Morning.” Tony said tilting his head to the side like the sassy man he is.

“Hey.” Cap put his elbows on the table and rested his head above his hands. 

“We wanted to talk about something with you.” He said this carefully, which made my spidey-sense buzz slightly. I felt my heart rate pick up a bit. 

“W-what...did you um want to talk a-about?” Tony pulled out a folded piece of paper from his pocket. He laid it folded in front of me. I looked at the paper, then to them, then back to the paper. I picked it up and unfolded it. I quickly read over the paper in my hands. 

“What’s this all about?” My voice cracked at the end, damn. Tony looked over at Cap then they both turned to me. 

“We wanted to know if...if you would let us adopt you.” I leaned back in my chair. They wanted to adopt me. Me. Plain old Peter Parker. Why? Does it matter someone wants me. 

“Do you want to become part of the family?” Peter looked up, his eyes were glossy and slightly red.

“You guys want me, really want me.” Tony and Steve looked at each other, stood up and hugged the teen. 

“We do.” Peter just tightened his grip on both of them. 

“Thank you.” 

[ TIME JUMP -- Peter is back in school, he’s officially Peter Stark-Rogers. Tony and Steve went public with their relationship. Spiderman is back too. Everything has been going great.]

Peter is at school---

SLAM! I shut my locker and started to walk to my next class, english. Fun. I really didn’t like english because we never do anything fun. It’s always the same read, answer questions, read. I also didn’t have any friends in that class, just Flash. But he was be no standard my friend. He would always beat me up and bully me. I knew I could break him like a toothpick, but I can’t because I couldn’t then so I can’t now. My spider powers were at times a blessing and a curse. I took my seat in the back of the class, as usual. I put my head down on the desk and covered it with my arms. I was so tired from last night’s patrol, I stopped 4 muggings and 2 robberies. I didn’t get back till 3AM. JARVIS and I had made a deal to not tell Dad and Pops when I come in and I wouldn’t hack him and disable him. It was also so awkward calling Tony and Steve, Dad and Pops for the first time. I remember thinking of ways to sneak in trying out the names but all my plans never worked out very well in my head. I finally on accident let it slip out when I was rushing out the door, late to school, half asleep. I was out the door before they could say anything so that was good. After that I kinda just started calling them that. 

The bell rang signalling that class and school was over. Finally. I picked up my bag and went to the nearest door. I ran out trying to avoid Flash and his group. He had threatened to ‘teach me a lesson’ earlier that day when I called him ‘a jock strap with a loud mouth’. Bad decision. The only thing that saved me from getting a beating there and then was the bell ringing and all the students and teachers coming out of their classes. He promised me a time slot after school, so I now was trying to get out of here ASAP. I was almost to freedom as I skated on the pavement towards the front entrance. Then they all came out from behind the wall. My eyes went wide and I knew I was totally, and royally screwed. 

“Aw shit.” 

“Glad you could join us Parker.” Flash said as he knocked me off my board. I fell to the ground, I was pulled up by two of his friends. They pushed my bag off and held me pinned against the wall. Flash went to town, a few punches in my stomach, a few to my face, and one last one, a nice right hook to the side of my face. His friends let me fall to my knees, blood dripped off my temple, lip, and nose. I gathered my things and wiped my nose with the sleeve of my jacket.

“Pricks.” My sides ached as I skated into an alleyway. I ducked into the shadows and pulled on my Spidey suit. I zipped up my backpack and tossed it over my shoulder. 

I shot web after web swinging through the city. I landed on a rooftop and set my bookbag down. I was still a bit sore but thanks to my powers the pain was dulled. I pulled out my camera at webbed it up on a crane. I set it up and took some pictures of Spiderman for the Daily Bugle. I needed to get a few new pictures for Mr. Jameson, my boss. He really didn’t like Spiderman, like at all. In fact I think he had a special sort of hate for the guy. It was slightly amusing to see him get all fired up about Spiderman, and how he’s a terrible person, and how he’s endangering the city. Only if he knew it was me, I would love to see his face. Of course I would never tell anyone. The only people that knew who my alter ego was, were the Avengers and JARVIS. I put my camera away and started to patrol. I stopped a few muggings before something big happened. There was a huge fire in an office building. I swung to the scene, the building was fuming with smoke, tall flames covered the outside of the building. Tons of cops, firemen, and ambulances surrounded the front of the building. I jump down next to a fireman. 

“Is everyone out?!”

He shouts back, “We don’t know, we can’t get past the 14th floor!”

“I’m going in!” I shouted back. I shot a web and crashed into the 14th floor, the building wasn’t going to be safe for long I had to move quickly. I got a most of the people out on the 14th floor. I still needed to make sure no one else was on the other floors, I still had sixteen floors to go. By the time I had gotten to the 20th floor the smoke was heavy and the building was very unstable. I heard a loud scream coming overhead, I shot a web up through a hole in the floor towards the scream. I was dizzy and it was getting hard to breathe.

As I was calling out for anyone else a loud crash sounded to my left. A blur of red and black came flying through the window. Deadpool. I had met the guy a few times, he would sometimes help me with the big bad guys when I needed help. And I may or may not have had a tiny crush on him.

“What are you doing here?!”

He got up and looked at me, “What? I thought you could use some help.”

I coughed a few times, the smoke was getting thicker, and I was starting to feel sick.

“You okay Spidey?”

I coughed again, “Y-yeah. Help me get the rest out.” 

“Got it.”

We worked out way all the way up to the last floor only a few people were left, they all got out to safety. It was just Deadpool and I left it the building. I swung over to Deadpool. 

“We gotta get out of here the buildings going to collapse any minute!”

“REALLY?! I couldn’t tell!” He said sarcastically. 

My spidey sense went off, I pushed Deadpool out of the way of a falling piece of the ceiling. I wasn’t so lucky, it hit me right on, I didn’t have time to move out of the way. 

“SPIDERMAN!” Deadpool shouted.

I tried to get up but the heavy metal on top of my wouldn’t move. I felt something sharp cut my side upon impact. Deadpool came over and lifted the metal off of me, I was barely awake.

“Shit that hurt.”

“Come on we gotta go!” He yelled.

“Here I lower you down.”

“Okay. Hurry.” He said. I shot a lifeline of web to his wrist and he jumped out of the window. I saw him hit the ground safely. I heard several loud crashes above. I ran back, I needed a running head start. As I started running I looked up, stopped and covered my head.


	14. Chapter 14

Deadpool’s POV

On the ground I looked back up to the window for Spiderman. Then the building collapsed, a huge mass of smoke puffed out. I heard loud crashes and had to take cover. When I looked out the building was just a pile of rubble. “SPIDERMAN!” I ran over to the building, I couldn’t see him. I crawled up onto the burning heap of rubble. “SPIDERMAN!” Then I saw a small flash of red. I ran over and started tearing up pieces of metal. I picked him up and jumped off the burning rubble. I ran over to nearest area and laid him down. Everyone formed a circle around us, it was a mix of cops and paramedics. “Spidey?” No answer. (From now on the boxes come in {-} that for the yellow, [-] is for the white) “Spidey!” {Oh god, is he dead.} [He’s not dead you idiot, he’s still breathing] “I don’t know what to do.” {Don’t let the cops get to him} [We should take him back to the apartment.] I picked Spidey-kins up and pulled out a gun from my side. “MOVE!” Everyone ran out of my way as I ran through city. 

{You know he has a nice ass} [Stop he’s bleeding out, help him then tap.] I laid him down in the bed and ripped off his suit, it was slightly charred in some places, ripped in others. I stitched up his side and wrapped up the several burns on the rest of his body. He was now just laying in my bed, in boxers with his mask on, unconscious. {Who is he?} “I don’t know.” {should we take off his mask, or would he get mad?} [He would get mad] “Too bad.” Deadpool reached over and gently took off the mask. His mouth dropped open. {He’s fucking gorgeous!} [Damn it] “What?” [He looks like jailbait] {SHITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! FUCK! I WANT HIM} “Maybe he’s not jailbait.” [Doubt it] “Well nobody asked you anyway.” Wade looked down at the kid, he had a small cut on the side of his head, and his lip was split. He had soft brown hair and a cute little nose. His face was perfect and I just wanted to kiss it. [No he looks to young to be legal.]

I stared at him way to long, then left him to go get tacos.

{I can’t believe Spidey is a hottie} 

[I know right who knew!] 

{And that ass, mmmmmm I could eat that all day.}

“Stop!”

{Aww why?}

“Because if you don’t I’m going to fucking blow my brains out.”

I walked into the apartment, he was still passed out. 

{Fine. No Spidey-kins.}

“Thank you.” I said sarcastically.

I walked over to the living room and turned the TV on. I flopped down on the couch and started to eat. Wade fell asleep eating tacos and watching Golden Girls.

When Wade woke up he was still watching Golden Girls. He got up and walked over to the kitchen, he was still wearing his suit from last night. It smelled like fire and smoke, nasty. I snuck over to my room, Spidey-kins was still passed out in his boxers.

{He looks so cute when he’s sleeping.} 

I whispered, “Yeah...He’s pretty cute.”

He was laying on his back, head rolled to the side, mouth slightly open. He was snoring lightly, I watched him for a minute. It was hard to comprehend that the Spiderman was so young, and so fucking hot. I mean….damn. I silently made my way over to my dresser, I grabbed a pair of joggers and a old hoodie. I carefully made my way back through the minefield that was my bedroom floor. I slipped out and went to the living room. I reached up and pulled off my mask, I took off my smokey suit and pulled on the hoodie and joggers. I put my mask back on just in case he would wake up. Can’t let anyone see this ugly mug. I threw my suit to the side and walked back to the kitchen in search of food.

I pulled open the fridge, “Let’s see what we got.” I scanned the fridge in search of something that was edible and not green. “Ooo, Tacos!” I pulled out the Taco Bell bag from last night and pulled out three chimichangas. My favorite. I picked up one of the beautiful mexican wraps. I was about to bite into my gift from God when.

{NOOOOOOOO! NOT THE CHIMICHANGA!} Yellow screamed.

[He’s gone. We can’t save him now] White said sadly.

“DAMNIT I DROPPED MY FUCKING CHIMICHANGA!”

_______

I pried my eyes open, harsh white light made me snap them shut almost as fast as I opened them. I had woken up to a scream. I squinted, trying to open my eyes. My memories flooded over me. The fire! I got hit, a-and the building...am I dead. Oh my god! My breathing started to become labored. I opened my eyes, adrenaline started to pump through my veins. Where am I? My hand flew up to my face. “Shit! Shit! Shit!” I looked down, my suit was gone, I was in my boxers, I suddenly felt very self conscious. I shot up and shut my eyes. THINK! Where am I? Wait, Deadpool...he was there. Where is he? Why is my mask off? Is everyone safe? How long have I been here? I looked at my stomach, it was covered in bandages and stitches. I tried to get up, I swung my legs over the side of the bed that I was in. It hurt really bad, pain shot up my side and chest. I bit my lip trying to hold back a scream. I heard someone else in the other room talking about...chimichangas? I put my hand on the dresser nearest me, and pulled myself up. “Ahhh!” My hand flew up to my mouth. Shit. Shit. Shit.

Everything was silent, whoever was in the other room stopped talking. I felt kinda dizzy, and my head lolled back and forth. I steadied myself and put my foot out. The room was spinning, I didn’t know where my foot was actually going. I guessed and stepped forwards, I started lose my balance and desperately tried to move my other foot. I tripped and fell to the floor, pain shot up through my chest and side. I let out a screech of pain against my own will, clutching my side I laid on the ground. I curled up into myself trying to make the white hot pain go away. I shut my eyes tight, I rolled over. 

I was standing looking at the mexican food on the floor, “DAMN IT!”   
I was being very colorful and loud.   
[Did you guys hear that?] 

“Shit! Fuck!” 

{You idiot!} 

[Guys did you hear that!?]

“Hear what?” 

We all listened, it was silent at first then I heard a loud WHOMP!  
{Yay! Spidey’s awake!} 

I ran into the bedroom, I slammed the door open and just...dove. I slid right under the kid before he could snack into the ground.

“Spidey! Spiderman!” 

“Whaaa…” 

I flipped the kid off of my chest and onto the ground, I popped a knife out from my pocket. He squirmed away trying to get away. “Shhhh! Stay still I’m not going to hurt you!” He stopped squirming, he was breathing heavily and his eyes kept fluttering. I sliced the knife down the now red bandages. I ripped away the red fabric. “Shit.” I muttered to myself. I jumped up and ran into the bathroom, I grabbed the first aid kit and ran back. 

“W-who...are...y-you?” He asked completely out of it.

“Shhhhh, just breathe with me. C’mon breathe, in and out, in and out.” 

He tried, but his breaths were still short. I had to keep pushing him down. He kept trying to curl up into himself. “Stop! You have to stay still.” I worked to stitch up the re-opened wounds. He was now screaming in pain every time I had to touch the spot. “I’m sorry” I kept saying. When I looked back up at his face tears were striping his cheeks. 

“It...hu..hurts.” He said just barely audible. 

“I know I’m so sorry.” I pulled him into my lap, and hugged him. “It’s okay.”

I don’t know why I pulled him into me, he just….I just...he looked like he was in so much pain. I felt his body slowly relax in my arms, then in went limp. I pulled the kid away from my chest and scooped him up into my arms. I brought him out to the living room and laid him on the couch. I went into the kitchen and washed the blood off of hands and arms. Then he started to make his famous pancakes. 

He finished and walked over to a sleeping Peter, “Spidey.” He gently shook Peter’s arm. His eyes slowly opened. 

“Hey.” He said sheepishly.

“You want pancakes?” Deadpool asked. He stuck out an arm and helped Peter up. He had him sling an arm around the his shoulder and helped him walk over to a kitchen chair. Peter sat down cautiously and gingerly. Deadpool put a huge stack of pancakes in front of Peter. “There ya go.” 

He eyed the food carefully before digging in. His hand ran through his hair and kept his head low. “Um...can...can I ask you something?” 

I looked up from my own stack of cakes at him, I shrugged, “Sure.” 

He kept glancing up at me then back at his plate. He kept clenching and unclenching his fists, he was working up to say something. 

“Where are my clothes?” He said this kinda smiling at the end.

I just laughed, “Oh, yeah. Sorry I’ll be right back Baby Boy.”   
I got up and slipped back into my room, I returned with the smallest pair of joggers I had and the smallest hoodie I could find. 

“Here. They might be a bit big but I don’t have anything smaller to fit your skinny ass.” 

His cheeks turned red at the remark but he took the clothes and slipped them on muttering a thank you as he did. 

 

“Also where am I? And how did I get here?” He asked.

I stood up and took my plate into the kitchen, “Your at my apartment, after the building collapsed I ran over but it took me a little bit to find you. Then, when I did find you I took you back here and stitched you up.” I turned the water on rinsing the plate. “When the building collapsed it lodged a piece of metal into your side and I had to take it out. You’ve been out for at least a day.” 

I heard a small gasp then the kid started coughing. I turned around and he was looking up at me with those big brown doe eyes. 

“A day! Shit!” He put his head in his hands and hunched over resting his elbows on his knees. 

“Yeah, what’s so bad about that?” I asked. 

“They’re all gonna kill me. I’m literally dead. Absolutely, completely screwed.” He ran his hand through his hair and sat up, wincing at the pain. “I gotta get back,” he tried to stand up but failed as he sat back down in pain. 

“Hey. Hey, take it easy. I don’t want you to break those stitches again. Why do you need to get back so soon?”

“If I don’t my Dads are going to kill me, like literally going to cut my dick off.”

I cocked my head to the side, “Okay, yeah let’s get you home. Where do you live?”

He looked up at me, chewing on his lower lip, “I...I live…You know what I can just show you.” 

“Okay that works too..” I was skeptical but agreed with him, I didn’t want to push. 

I gathered his suit and him and helped him into my car. I shut his door and ran around to the drivers side. Getting in and starting the car, we drove down the drove and into the city.


	15. Chapter 15

The ride was mostly silent until they got to the inner parts of the city. The only words spoken were directions from Peter and a conformational grunt from Deadpool. 

“You can just pull over here.” Peter said pointing over to the side of the rode. 

“You sure? There’s nothing here.” Deadpool asked.

Peter undid the seat belt and opened the door, stepping out, “Yeah. Yeah right here’s perfect.” Peter didn’t want this Deadpool to know that he lived at Stark Tower...yet. Peter shut the car door and belt down so his face was in the car’s window. He looked at Deadpool, then he looked down. “By the way, I-I’m Peter. Peter Parker.” 

Wade looked up at Peter, “I’m Wade. Wade Wilson. 

Peter instantly looked up at him and smiled. He moved away from the window stood on the side of the rode. “Bye Wade.” Peter said smiling and waving sheepishly at the man in the car. 

Peter could see Wade smile behind his mask. “Bye Baby Boy.” 

With that Wade sped off leaving Peter on the sidewalk, people bustling around him as he just smiled dumbly at the car speeding off. After he didn’t want to face everyone yet. He decided to walk around the city. He also went to see a movie to kill some more time. When he got out of the theater it was around 7 o’clock, he started to walk home even though his brain was screaming at him to just stay put. 

Was I supposed to turn there? No, the towers up another block. Hey look a bird! STOP! I just need to be a man and walk in there, no more procrastinating. When I got to the tower and walked into the lobby my stomach dropped. I know what’s coming, it’s my fault, I should have just came home right away, but nooo. I had to eat pancakes with a mercenary. Then walk around aimlessly for hours avoiding my superfamilies wrath. I walked over to the elevator and went up to the main floor. In the elevator I noticed that my side was healing a bit and it wasn’t so sore anymore. “Hey J.” 

“Yes Peter?”

I looked at my feet and the floor ashamed and nervous, “Is...Is everyone waiting for me at the top of this elevator?”

“I’m afraid so. You have made everyone quite on edge when you didn’t come home last night.”

“Aww shit. Can you stop here I’ll just walk the last floor up.” 

The elevator stopped and I walked out and down a hallway to the door that leads to the stairs. I knew that if I took the stairs I could slip into my room unnoticed. That would give me some time to figure out what the hell I’m supposed to say. I slipped into my room undetected and locked the door behind me. I went into the bathroom and looked at the stitches on my chest and side. I looked in the mirror and realized that I still had on Wade’s clothes. They were big on me, like 3 sizes too big. Yet, strangely I didn’t care. I pulled the hoodie off of my head and tossed it aside, I did the same with his joggers. Mental note- give back to Wade. I walked out and pulled on a new pair on boxers and a pair of jeans. I picked up a long sleeved shirt from my dresser drawer. Here goes nothing. 

I unlocked the door and walked down the hallway toward the kitchen. I peered around the corner and saw everyone sitting at the table. Dad and Pops were sitting next to each other, Dad resting his head on Pops’s shoulder with a drink in his hands, most likely some strong whiskey. Clint was at the end of the table bouncing his leg and looking over one of his arrows. Bruce was sitting opposite Clint with his elbows on the table, and resting his chin on his hands, staring off into space. Aunt Nat was standing off to the side of Clint staring at the arrow in his hands. 

Breathe in, and out. I shut my eyes for a moment and prepared myself. I walked around the corner and into view, “Hey….” Everyone looked up at me, and they all seemed to stand up and start shouting at the same time. “PETER!” I flinched at the loud screams and shouts coming from them. I wasn’t really listening I just figured I’d let them get their angry and shit out now. I walked forward and took a seat at the table. Everyone crowded around me, it was too much, and much too loud. I folded my arms and rested my head on them, on the table. Everyone kept on yelling. “Where were you?” “Why didn’t you come home?” “Who were you with?”And many other questions, but I still just was not listening. “Can you keep it down I have a headache.” I said. Then I felt two pairs of arms push me upright in my chair. My back slammed into the back of the chair and my head and neck were thrown back. “What the hell?!” That got me a smack to the back on the head and a “Language!” from Pops. 

My dads were standing in front of me, peering right into my soul. “Where were you kid.” 

I looked over to Dad, he looked tired and frustrated. And drunk. Very angry, and very drunk. “I was out on patrol and accidentally fell asleep on a roof. Sorry.” I said shrugging my shoulders.

“Bullshit.” 

“Hey, Tony.” Pops said looking over at Dad. 

“I don’t believe you. Where were you last night?” He spit out between sips on the drink

“I already told you. I was out patrolling and accidentally fell asleep on some roof in the city.” I said spitefuly. 

Tony took another drink, emptying the glass in his hands, “Who were you with last night?”

“No one!” I said starting to get pissed off.

“Why didn’t you call us Peter?” It was Pops that spoke this time. He was a lot quieter and nicer about it though. 

“I already told you. I. Fell. Asleep!” 

“You’re lying!” Tony screamed into my face, and throwing the empty glass flying dangerously close to my head. 

“No I’m not!” I yelled back leaning in closer to him. I saw Uncle Bruce, and Aunt Nat walk out of the room, and Uncle Clint climb up into the vents. I don’t blame them, I wouldn’t want to be here either.

I stood up sending my chair to go flying backwards, Dad and I were right up in eachothers faces. Yelling and screaming. 

“BULLSHIT!” 

“No! You wanna know what’s bullshit. You wanna know!”

“What!” Tony yelled back.

“It’s you. You fucking piece of shit! It’s you!” I could feel my chest tighten and my eyes started to sting, but I was not about to let him see me break.

“Guys! Tony! Peter! Stop it both of you!” Pops tried to cut in. 

“Oh, shut the fuck up! You’re the fucking piece of shit Peter! It’s you!” 

“NO! You guys get so worried about me being gone for a day! But you know what you have no room to talk!” I had a lump in my throat and my stomach was all twisted up.

“No room to talk! Excuse me who do you think you’re talking to kid. You better watch it.”

“You need to watch it Tony!” I screamed out. Mere inches separating us. “You don’t know how many times I’ve stayed up for days waiting for you guys to come home! I stay up waiting for you to call! You guys sometimes just leave me here all alone without telling me that you’re leaving! I never even know if you’re alive.” 

They both shut up, concern and guilt passing over their faces. Pops tried to cut in again but I cut him off. My voice was unsteady and my chest was tight. “I don’t have anyone left. And I know you don’t care about me...so why should I care about me.”

I needed to get out of there before I could break down. I turned around and started to walk away, but I felt someone grab onto my wrist, I turned around and saw Tony’s hand. I swung my other arm around and punched him right in the nose. He let go and his hand flew up to his face as he stumbled back. I ran out of the room before things could get worse. I ran to my room and locked the door. My hands were shakinging and my heart was racing. My breathing was rapid and my chest tight and heavy. I pulled my suit on, and grabbed my backpack and jumped out the window, swinging towards the city. Tears of anger and anxiety streamed down my cheeks. I didn’t even know where I was going, I was just getting out of there. Bright lights from signs blurred together in the dark.


	16. Chapter 16

My mask was officially soaked with hot salty tears that stung my eyes. I shot a web at the tallest building I could find, and pulled myself to the top.

I stood on the edge of the building, my back to the ground below. I thought about just letting myself fall back, just to let go. Who would miss me? 

Back at the tower, Tony and Steve were heavily plagued with guilt. They never knew that all those nights when they were away there son was staying up at night...waiting. Waiting for them to call and tell him that they were safe, that they were okay, damn that they were alive. When Tony had tried to grab onto Peter’s wrist Cap tried to stop him, but it was too late. Peter was already in mid-swing of a hard right hook. The punch sent Tony flying back into Steve with a broken nose. Steve immediately helped Tony. He didn’t realize that Peter had already left the room. The punch not only left Tony with a broken nose, but he was also passed out from the force.

When Tony came to he was in Steve’s lap on their bed with a bag of ice lightly resting on his face. He opened his eyes and looked up into Cap’s. He ran a hand gently through Tony’s hair, he leaned down and kissed his forehead. Tony pushed himself up and leaned against Cap’s shoulder. They sat like this in silence for a minute before Tony broke down. He buried his head into the crook of Steve’s shoulder. Steve held him with one hand behind his head, and the other hooked under Tony’s left arm, rubbing soothing circles on his back. 

Tony pulled away from Steve, his head hung low. “I’m such an asshole. I shouldn’t have gotten mad at him. I-I…” he dove back into Steve’s arms burrowing deep into the comfort and safety that he gave. 

“Shhh, it’s okay Tony. It’s okay.” Steve just held Tony in his arms until his sobs slowly faded away. He pushed Tony up and looked at him. Tony’s eyes were red and puffy, and his shoulders hung low. His back was hunched and he was twiddling with his thumbs. 

“How’s your face?” Cap said lightly and jokingly.

“Why did Natasha have to teach him to punch.” He said cracking a smile. “What time is it anyway?”

“Like 9 I think.”

“Where’s Peter.”

“Tony...I...he.” Cap took a deep breath. “He went out, he needed to cool off.”

“What! You let him leave like that! Why would you do that!”

“Tony calm down!”

“I can’t! What if something happens to him, I can’t live with that being the last thing I said to him. I-I can’t Rogers. I just can’t.” 

Tony stood up and started to walk out of the room, Steve followed behind. Tony got into the Iron Man suit and was about to fly off. 

“Wait Tony.”

“What.” He said exasperated.

“I think we should just let him cool off...for now.”

Iron Man’s faceplate went up. Tony looked out over the city then back to Cap. He eventually stepped out of the suit and retreated to his lab. He didn’t want to be disturbed. Clint and Nat got called out on a mission, and Bruce got called into SHIELD for some meeting. Steve went down to the gym to destroy some punching bags and think. 

 

I was just standing there on the edge of the roof, cold air chilling me. My chest was still tight and the lump in my throat ceased to disappear. I stepped off the roofs edge and landed on gravel that covered to roofs surface. I slid down the wall behind me and pulled my legs as far as they could go into my chest. I tucked my head down and wrapped my arms around my legs. I ripped off my mask and just let everything out. More hot tears poured from my eyes siding down my face and turning cold in the night air. I breath hitched and I threw my hand back. I let out a loud pained scream. I grabbed the sides of my head. I started rocking back and forth. 

Deadpool was walking through the city looking for tacos, he was also thinking about the cute piece of ass from his morning. 

{ I still can’t believe that Spiderman is that hot!}

“I know right! But he looks a little young.”

[ Too bad.]

As I was walking through the back alleys to my apartment when I heard a scream coming from the top of a nearby building. I, being extremely bored, and overly curious, decided to follow the noise. I followed the sound up to the roof. I hoisted myself over the edge of the building and jumped onto the roof. The night was chilly and the only light on the top of the building was from the moon. I looked around the top of the vacant roof. I thought I was on the wrong roof until a saw a figure slide out and then back into the shadows. I waited for the figure to pop out again. 

[ Is that a foot?] 

{It looks like a person.}

I made my way over to the thing in the shadows. I had my had lightly resting on my favorite pistol in case things got interesting. 

“Who’s there?” I said low and slow.

Peter looked up at the figure in front of him. He was trying to focus on the person, but tears blurred the image. He wiped his eyes on the back of his sleeve, when he looked up again he realized that Deadpool was standing a few feet away from him. He cleared his throat and tried to steady his voice. “It’s S-Spiderman.” He squeaked out. 

Wade’s had moved away from his gun, he bent down next to his favorite arachnid. “Oh. Hey Spidey.”

He moved over, closer to Spidey. He kneeled down next to him, and it was only then when he realized that the kid was shaking uncontrollably, and was curled up in a ball. 

{Oh, no.}

“What’s wrong?” I said. I was getting concerned, I’ve never seen him like this before. 

He just straightened his legs out, and buried his face into his hands. 

{ What’s wrong with him? Why is he so sad?}  
I muttered to myself, “I don’t know, just shut up for a minute.”

He looked up at me, his mask was off and the light from the moon passed over his face. His cheeks were wet with tears, and his eyes were red and puffy. His big brown doe eyes looked so sad. It hurt. 

“I...I..” He tried to speak. “I messed up.” His voice was hoarse and strained. 

“I messed up really bad. They hate me now. I-I…” 

He burst into tears,he put his hand in his hands again and sobbed. 

{ What do we do?!} Yellow asked.

I moved closer to Peter and pulled him into my chest, I whispered in his ear, “It’s okay, your okay, I’m here.” 

He must have been really tired and exhausted from whatever happened because he fell asleep in my arms. I picked him up and slipped his mask back on. I took him back to my place because I didn’t really know where he lived. 

Walking into my apartment with my little fragile spider in my arms, I laid him down on the couch. I went into my room to take off my suit, but I left my mask on. 

{ Good thinking no one wants to see this face.}

[ Looks aren’t everything.]

{Oh, shut up I didn’t ask for your opinion.}

“Shut up, your giving me a class 5 headache.” 

{Fine.}  
[Fine.]

“Thank you boxes.” I bowed down for added dramatic flair. 

I changed and made my way back out to the living room where Spidey-kins lay on my couch lookin like a snack. I snuck over to him silently and pried off the mask. I could look at him all day. He’s just too perfect. His tousled brown hair fell over his face. I had worked with Spiderman before, and by worked I mean, I came out from my hiding spot and helped him when he was getting pushed around too much for my liking. I may or may not have stalked him. I mean he’s my Baby Boy, I couldn’t just let him get all beat up. 

I sat down on the couch and placed Peter’s head on top of my lap. I flicked on the TV and turned to volume down real quiet so I wouldn’t wake him. I quietly watched Golden Girls and reveled in the sleeping company on my lap. Everytime he turned in his sleep I smiled. Then my smiled faded he started to murmur something in his sleep. I leaned down trying to hear what my precious was saying. 

“Stop….I’m so sorry….You don’t care anyway...I hate you...no one cares about me anyway.” 

I couldn’t listen to anymore of this it hurt to much, I ran my hand through his hair. “Peter, Peter wake up you’re having a nightmare.”


	17. Chapter 17

His eyes fluttered open, but I don’t think he was fully awake yet. He reached as hand up to his face and pulled it down. He looked up at me and smirked, “Hey Wilson.”

“Hey Parker.”

“What happened?” He asked

“Well..I heard you scream and I came up to the roof to see who it was and I found you. And You kinda...you didn’t look so good and you fell asleep in my arms and I just brought you back here.”

He was looking up at me with those big brown doe eyes of his and I just about melted. 

“Oh, uh thanks.” He said as blood rushed to his face. What a lovely shade a crimson. 

“You know we really have to stop meeting like this.” I said trying to make him less embarrassed. 

“What you don’t like falling asleep in strangers arms and waking up at their apartment in the morning?”

We laughed and Spidey sat up next to me. I got up and turned on a light and turned off the TV. When I came back Peter sat sitting on the other side of the couch. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” 

“Do you wanna listen?”

{We’ll always listen to you. We think that we love you.}

[ SHhh. He can’t know that yet.]

[He probably likes girls anyway.]

{ Whatever a box can dream.}

“I’ll listen.” He looked down at his hands then back up at me. 

“So after you dropped me off I didn’t go home right away. I stayed out till it was late because I didn’t want to go back and face them. You wouldn’t blame me if you knew who they were.”

“Who are your parents?” I asked curiously. 

“Well my actual parents died a long time ago, so I lived with my Aunt and Uncle. But my Uncle got shot a few years back and a few months ago my aunt got shot and beat to death. Both of their deaths were my fault too.” He looked down again. “Anyway, I was out on patrol one night when I got hit pretty bad and was found bleeding out in an alley when Captain America found me and took me back to the Tower.” I could see Deadpool’s eyebrows lise even from beneath the mask. “They fixed me up and all was good but then my last living family died, my Aunt, and I...I wasn’t really in a good place.” I stopped the memory still hurt of May. “I had thought that May ws only shot, but when I found out that she was practically tortured and beaten to death I really hit rock bottom.” 

I looked up to see if Wade was still listening, he was. In fact he was on the edge of the couch turned towards me, resting his head on his hands. He nodded at me to keep going. It was weird, my spidey-sense wasn’t ringing in the back of my head like it should, you know being around a mercenary and all. I felt surprisingly comfortable with Wade, I liked to be around him. 

“I got really low and ran out and went to one of my safe houses. I...I.” I couldn’t get the words out, it was like they were stuck in the back of my throat. So I just pulled up both sleeves of the suit and showed him the 20 scars along my arms. He was shell-shocked and immediately moved over to me. He looked at me and had a look of ‘can I see them’ written on his face, which I didn’t even know was possible to understand from his mask. I nodded and he took one of my arms in his hand. He moved my arm closer to him, he ran a gloved hand over the ten scars on my right arm. He traced everyone of them, then looked up. 

“I have scars too.” 

He was quiet and gentle, two qualities that I would have never even thought about to use to describe Deadpool. 

“Well Tony and Capfound me and saved me. I went back to the tower and stayed there for awhile. I took awhile but I got better, not perfect but not as depressed. And then they came-out with their relationship and adopted me.”

“What in the ass!” Tony Fucking Stark and Mr. Stars and Stripes are your DADS!” 

“Yeah. I know it took me awhile to get used to it too.” I laughed. 

“Damn so that’s why you didn’t go back right away. I wouldn’t either.”

“Exactly! But long-story-short, I did go back then Dad and I got in a huge fight, and he was drunk and I was mad and Pops tried to help but didn’t help. And then we kept fighting and I punched Dad in the face and ran out.” I ran a hand through my hair nervously. “And um...you know what happened next.”

“Yeah.” he sat quietly. 

“Hey.” he said cheerfully. “Wanna go get ice cream?” 

I shrugged my shoulders. “Okay.” I really didn’t have anything better to do and I really didn’t want to talk anymore. 

I got my mask and pulled it on, Wade put his suit back on, and we headed out. 

“Hey Deadpool?”

“Yeah, Spidey-kins?”

“Where are we going to get ice cream at 2 o’clock in the morning?”

“Don’t worry Baby Boy. I know a place.”


	18. Chapter 18

We walked up to a small lit up ice cream shop on the West side of the city. There were only two cars in the parking lot. We walked in and I saw a young man at the front playing on his phone. Wade led me over to the ice cream section, I decided to go with plain chocolate ice cream. While Wade on the other hand, went with every possible combination you could have thought of. 

“That’s an interesting combination.” I said smiling. 

“I like to keep things interesting. If you know what I mean Baby Boy.” He winked at me for that last part. 

My cheeks turned a lovely shade of red, no doubt. Luckily my mask covered my face. “Ha. Funny Wade.” I said shyly.

Wade paid for my ice cream which was nice. We went up to the roof of the shop and sat with our legs dangling over the edge. I started to eat my chocolate goodness, pulling my mask up to my nose, but Wade was just sitting there, looking at me. 

“What’s wrong?” I asked confused.

“Oh sorry, it’s not you. You’re fine, well actually you’re perfect, but that’s beside the point.” He rambled. 

His mask was still on, maybe he doesn’t want me to see his face. I knew that he had scars from some kind of experiments from some Weapon X program. Was he afraid to show me, I’ve never seen them before, there wasn’t any photos in his file. When I was at the tower one day, I decided to see if I could hack into Stark’s database system, which I did. Anyway, I read up on some of the villains and heroes in New York, and Deadpool’s file was on there so, being a curious teen up to no good, I looked into it. That’s how I knew about the scars. 

“Is it about your scars?” I asked cautiously. I didn’t want to push.

“Uh..no.” He paused. “Yeah, they’re not the nicest thing to look at. They make most people run away, or get sick...then run.” 

{Can we trust Spidey? Will he run away?}

[ I don’t think he will run, and I really want to eat this ice cream before it melts.]

{ Plus, it’s not like you have to take it off completely, right?}

I watched as Deadpool was silently nodding to himself, almost as if someone was talking to him. He finally set down his ice cream and raised his hands to the bottom of the mask. He lifted it up just past his nose, and then started to eat. I knew that he must have worked up a lot of courage to do that. I looked looked over at him, he was devouring his nasty combination of toppings and ice cream. I chuckled a bit and he turned to look at me. 

“Wha..” He said with a little bit of ice cream on the side of him mouth.

“Nothing, it’s nothing.” I said still lightly laughing.

“C’mon Spider-babe what is it?” He said.

“It’s just, who the hell can eat ten gummy worms in two seconds!” I said shocked. 

“You should see what else I can eat.” He said low and seductively. He winked at me and licked the ice cream from the corner of his mouth. 

We both started laughing so hard that I almost fell off of the roof. We finished and started to head back to Wade’s apartment.

“You wanna do something fun?” I asked, hoping that the answer would be yes. 

“Sure?” He said slightly questionably.

We were in the city so lots of tall buildings surrounded us. I walked over to him and wrapped my arm around his waist. 

“Hey, at least let me buy you dinner first Baby Boy.” 

I aimed my web shooter at the closest building and we both shot up into the air. 

“Holy shit!” He screamed. I smiled at this.

I swung us all around the city until we reached his apartment. He said it was like a roller coaster with all the ups-and-downs. I set both of us down gently. 

“We have to do that more often.” Wade said still excited. 

I just laughed as we walked into the apartment. 

“So you wanna watch a movie?”

“Sure, what do you got?”

“Star Wars?”

“Always! But which one?” I said excited. 

“Well it’s up to you. I have all of them.”

“You know this night started off pretty shitty but now-It’s fucking awesome!” I pulled off my mask and sat down on the couch. Wade put in The Empire Strikes Back, my personal favorite. He came over and sat down next to me. I didn’t move, because...well I really liked being around Wade, I felt safe. Like no one could ever get to me, or hurt me. It was really nice, a breath of fresh air. 

Wade POV…

Spidey-kins and I were watching The Empire Strikes Back, my favorite movie. We got halfway through the movie when I felt a small head lean on my shoulder. Peter fell asleep on me. How cute. I could never have imagined that today would have turned out like this. I mean let's make a list here. 

{ 1. Spider-man is like really young.}

[ 2. He’s also super hot.]

{ 3. He lives with the Avenger’s and Tin-man and Spangles are his parents.}

[ 4. He has scars, and issues just like us.]

“And five.” I whispered. “He’s absolutely perfect, and I promise not to let anything happen to him.”

I finished the movie by myself, letting Peter sleep on me. When it ended I scooped him up in my arms and carried him to the bed. He was surprisingly light. I covered him up and he snuggled into the warmth of the blankets. I took the couch and fell asleep perfectly fine.


	19. Chapter 19

In the morning I made pancakes for us. He still wasn’t up yet so I went to go get him. I stood in the door frame, then took a running head start and flopped onto the bed next to him. He flew up, eyes wide, hair a mess. 

 

“Hey sleepy head.” I said playfully.

“W-What.” He said still half asleep.

“C’mon I made pancakes.” I jumped off the bed and started to walk out when I saw Peter flip over and heard him mumble something like “five more minutes.” Ah, typical teenagers. I turned around and walked over to him. His head was now under the pillow, and he was laying on his stomach. I quickly grabbed him and tossed him up in the air, flipping him over and catching him bridal style. 

“What the..” 

“I said I made pancakes, I tried to warn you sweetums.” 

I carried him into the dinning room and sat him down at one of the chairs. I slipped into the kitchen and got to plates ready while sleeping beauty was still trying to wake up. When I came back in he was awake and eyeing the pancakes in my hands. I set his plate down and sat down myself, he started to devour the goodness on his plate. 

“You make the best pancakes Wade.”

“I know right my boxes tell me that too.” 

“Your what?” He asked, wrinkling his nose and furrowing his brow.   
“Don’t bother trying to understand me, even the voices in my head don’t understand me.”

“Fair enough.” He said putting his hands in the air. 

We finished eating and decided to go up to the roof of my building to talk, Spidey said something about how he likes to be up high, I don’t know, yellow and white were talking too loud.

Peter’s POV…

I really wanted to ask Wade a thousand questions but I didn’t really know him that much. It’s a weird feeling when you feel like you’ve known someone forever, but in reality just met them. He seemed so care free and he’s funny and strong, I mean I could look at him...Stop! What are you thinking! You don’t like him, you barely know him, and he has voices in his head. You don’t even know what he looks like. So just stop. 

“You okay there Baby Boy, your starting to look like me when I talk to my boxes.” He said humorously.

“What? Oh, yeah sorry...just..thinking.” I stammered. “Hey, Wade?” 

“Yeah Bubble Butt.” I could see him smiling through his mask. 

“I’m going to forget you said that, but...um...why.” Deep breath, in and out. “W-Why did you take me in?” I had a lump in my throat again. “Why do you care about what happens to me. I mean no one else does, and I sure as hell don’t.” 

“Let me stop you right there.” He said putting his hand up. “I care. Okay. I care. I took you in because sometimes we just need to have someone else save us.” 

I was glad that I had grabbed my mask because if not Deadpool would have seen my eyes starting to water. “But why. Nobody cares about me, I have too many issues that no one wants. Who would want me, I end up killing anyone I get too close to, a-and I just cause problems when I mess up.” I swallowed hard and looked away in shame. 

A second later I felt Wade’s hand on my cheek, turning my head. I looked up at the white eyes of his mask. Then he slammed his mouth on mine and kissed me, and I kissed back. I moved my hands to lift up my mask, and so did he. This time I kissed him first letting my tongue slip into his mouth. He placed his head behind my neck and lower back, he pulled me in close to him. I broke it off a little later, we sat there on the roof, both gasping for air. 

“Damn Baby Boy.” *Deep breath* “I didn’t know you could do that.”

“Ha.” I said still trying to breath like a normal human being. “I didn’t either.”

He laughed and pulled me into his chest, “I guess we’ll have to see what else you can do sometime.” He whispered softly into my ear. I felt the area between my legs get a little tight and I instantly crossed my legs hoping to cover it up. 

Wade laughed even harder, and my cheeks flushed. “What a lovely shade of red your wearing Baby Boy.”

I playfully punched his chest as I straddled him. He made a mock hurt face and placed his hand over the spot where I had hit him. 

“So does this mean that you’re mine now?” He asked playfully. 

I looked up at him and smiled, “It all depends on if you want me.”

“Ohh I’ll always what you Baby Boy.” He said roughly in my ear. 

We stayed like this all morning, just sitting in eachothers company, not speaking but yet understand everything. It was perfect. 

Was.


	20. Chapter 20

My spidey sense started to buzz in the back of my head and I grabbed Wade’s arm and dragged us both inside. I peered out the window and saw Aunt Nat looking around the area. 

“Shit!”

“What! What! Is that Black Widow?!”

“Yes! Now shut up and hide before she sees us.” 

We both ducked down under the windowsill. “How does she know where you’re at?”

“She’s a highly trained assassin, who also happens to be an overprotective Aunt of mine so please, keep talking and get both of our dicks cut off.” I hissed at him. He put both of his hands up in the air in surrender. 

I peeked out of the window, she was gone. “Okay we’re clear.”

We both let out a sigh of relief, we got to keep our dicks attached. We stood up and moved into the hallway. I was still in my spidey suit because apparently when you get really angry you don’t think to plan ahead, huh. I didn’t even realize that Wade had let the room until I saw him walk out of his room with an extra set of clothes.

“Here.” He said.

“Thanks.” I gratefully accepted his offering and ducked into the bathroom to change.

I pulled off my suit, thank god I was wearing underwear. I reached for the clothes that Wade had given me, a pair of joggers and a really, really big hoodie. Like I could build a fucking fort with this thing. I slipped it on and grabbed my suit before turning out the light and walking back into the hallway. Wade was laying down on the couch with his mask up on his nose. He was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a lovely tight fitting long sleeved shirt. One of his arms was resting over his face and eyes, while the other was just laying at his side. I took a minute just to take in his body, I mean wow. His muscles was huge, and I could clearly see that he had an eight pack. I looked down a little more and saw that he also have a very defined V-line, damn he fine. 

An idea popped into my head and I acted on it, I ran over to where Wade and lounging on the couch, lookin’ like a snack, and I jumped on top of him. His arm flew away from his face and his eyes got real wide, and his entire body tensed up. His body relaxed when he saw it was me though.

My Baby Boy just scared the shit outta me. I was almost asleep when he decides it’s a great idea to jump on me. I grunted, and put my arm back over my eyes and wrapped the other around Peter. I shut my eyes again and just before I drifted off to sleep I felt a small head snuggle into my chest.

Back at the tower…

“Tony go get some sleep I bet Peter’s fine.” Steve said trying to calm his husband.

“How can I. How would you feel if the last thing you said to your son was that he was a piece of shit.” Tony looked up with pleading eyes.

Cap walked over to his husband and pulled him into a tight hug, he rested his head on Tony’s and Tony just buried his into Steve’s shoulder. Steve felt Tony relax in his arms, he also felt Tony’s heart rate slow down. 

“It’s been a day Steve, what if he’s never coming back?” Tony said having to swallow down the lump in his throat mid-sentence.

Tony grabbed both sides of Tony’s head and made sure that he was looking at him straight on when he said this, “Peter will come back, I promise.” He kissed the top of the geniuses forehead and then pulled away. 

Steve left Tony in his lab to think as he went upstairs to make lunch. Spangles made his way into the kitchen and started to make some sandwiches. Clint had popped his head out of the vents a while back to ask what he was making. 

Tony continued to pace the length of his lab with his arms crossed and his brow furrowed in concentration. He shouldn’t have yelled at Peter. He could have been nicer, he could have been better. Tony walked over to one of his many inventions and started to tinker with it. He hadn’t slept at all last night, he had searched everywhere, he even sent Nat to go look for him. She said that she couldn’t find him. Then his breathing hitched and he felt his anxiety start to crawl on his skin. What if he’s dead. Tony’s hands started to shake and he tried to calm himself down, but he was already on the verge of having an attack. He stood up on shaky legs and tried to walk to the doors. His heart was beating like crazy and his head was spinning. Thousands of awful thoughts flooded his mind. His breathing was gaining speed and the world started to move even when he was still. 

“Sir, you need to calm down. You appear to be having a panic attack, shall I inform Captain Rogers?” Said the AI. Tony tried to respond but he didn’t even know if his lips were moving. “I have informed Captain Rogers, he is on his way down.”

Tony moved his foot to take a step out, but fell to the cold floor below him. He was barely breathing thinking about all the possibilities that could have happened. He was vaguely aware of the two hands cupping both sides of his face. He could slightly make out hushed murmurs but everything was in a fog. He wasn’t sure if he was talking, or if anything he was hearing was real or not. He somewhat remembers being picked up, his head lolling back and himself feeling weightless.

Steve ran down the stairs to the lab, not having the patients to wait for the elevator to raise. He quickly typed in the password on the door and ran in. He searched around frantically calling out to Tony, but receiving no answer. He made his way through numerous desks, and unfinished projects. Then, on the floor, limp and almost lifeless, lay Tony...half unconscious. 

“Tony!” Cap yelped as he dropped to Iron Man’s side.

“Tony! Oh my God, Tony!” Cap cupped the sides of Tony’s face. He pressed an ear to his chest and let out a sigh of relief at the sound of a heart beat. He gently placed his strong arms under his lover’s back and legs, and lifted him up gently. He looked down and saw Tony’s head lolling back as he walked. Cap quickly re-adjusted so that he was cradling Tony’s head between his chest and his arm. He made his way up the stairs and into the elevator. He placed Tony down on the bed in their room, he gently caressed the side of the man’s face with his hand. Cap moved over to the other side of the bed and crawled in with Tony. He moved up close to his husband and wrapped his arm around him. He pulled Tony into him slightly, and he listened for Tony’s breathing. This wasn’t the first time something like this had happened. Steve knew that Tony had really bad anxiety, and that certain things would trigger attacks such as this one. He didn’t love him any less, Tony might be a superhero but he’s still human.


	21. Chapter 21

Wade’s POV…

I woke up a few hours later, Peter was still sprawled out over my chest, snoring lightly. His hair was a floppy brown mess of waves, and every so often his cute little nose would twitch. I looked over at the clock it was a little after 5. He didn’t want to wake up his little spider, but he needed to get up.

{Don’t move or you’ll wake him up.}

[ But we need to get up, we have a few jobs to do.]

{What jobs?}

[ You know the one that wwe were working on when we found our lost little spider on the roof.]

{Oh yeah.}

Wade whispered to himself, “Guys we need to get up.”

Wade slowly started to lift himself up into a sitting position. Peter started to stir and Wade felt a little guilty about waking his Baby Boy. 

“I’m sorry I needed to go to work Sweetums.”

Peter, still waking up just whined. 

“I know I’m sorry but I need to go.” Wade said, now feeling a wave of guilt crash over him.

“Why.” Peter whined, dragging it out for dramatic effect.

{I hate seeing him like this.}

“I know, but I...gotta...go.” Wade said said as he jumped up twice, pulling his suit on. It was like Peter trying to get into his skinny jeans. 

“Fine. Go do your job.” Peter said sitting up and pouting. “But when you get home we’re having a serious talk about the whole “un-aliving” people thing.”

“Okay, bye Bambi.” Wade said as he walked out the door, blowing Peter a kiss.

Peter sat up after Wade had shut the door, he dragged himself off the couch and over to were his suit was laying on the floor. He knew that he couldn’t hide forever, he also knew that everyday he stayed away from the outside, someone got hurt. And it was his fault. He hesitantly pulled the hoodie off and changed into his Spider-man suit. He gathered his web shooters and headed out the door. It was getting dark, the perfect time for patrol. He swung his way into the city and perched himself up on a rooftop. He waited for the sun to set, the people to rush home, the crime to pick up. 

What if Dad or Pops find me? Why am I worried, they don’t want me anymore. I’m just some kid that they got stuck with. But I miss them, a lot. I’m not mad anymore, I know that they have to save the world and be superheroes, I’m just selfish. They only stay away to save people, and I just want them to stay and be with me. 

I was snapped back to reality when I felt a small buzz start in the back of my head. I, without thinking, jump off the building and swung towards the city. A second later I heard a scream come from a nearby alley. I jumped onto the side of the wall and waited. There was a terrified woman and two other men, cornering her. I noticed that each of the guys had guns and knives. They started closing in on this woman and I jumped down to the pavement. 

“Hey everyone.” I said cheerfully waving at them. Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb turned around, knives at the ready.

“Look who decided to stop by. Bug boy.” Tweedle Dee said.

I stopped at put my hands on my hips, “Bug boy? Really? Is that the best you could come up with you dipshit.”

The guys lunged forward at me, I flipped over their heads. In the air I shot them in the leg, webbing them to the ground. They tripped and hit the pavement. 

“Hey I think you tripped, maybe your shoes were untied.” 

One of them reached for their gun in their waistband, I quickly shot a web and pulled the gun away from him. He flipped over and threw his knife at me. I caught it and threw it behind me, then webbed it to the wall. The other guy flipped over quickly and shot his gun at me. I ducked out of the way...barely. I dove at the guy at punched him in the face-he fell to the ground unconscious. I turned around to get the other piece of shit, but instead he got me. Real good too, a hard right hook to the side of the face. 

“Ow.” I said statically. “That’s gonna leave a mark.”

I jumped up and roundhouse kicked him to the ground. It must have been a little hard because he fell unconscious too. The woman was huddled up in a corner shaking.

“Hey, hey. It’s okay, you’re safe now.” She looked at me then at her attackers then back to me. I turned around and webbed them down to the pavement for good measure, and to reassure her that they weren’t going anywhere soon. When I looked back she looked a little bit more relaxed. I told her to go to the nearest police station and tell them what happened. I shot a web and leaned back, then I slingshotted myself up into the dark night sky. I swung around, and out of the alley and moved to the next patrol area I usually stopped at was. 

I had stopped a few more muggings and one bank robbery, so not much happened tonight. It was around two in the morning when I stumbled into Wade’s apartment. I pulled my mask off and threw it to the ground. I made my way into the kitchen and gulped down about seven glasses of water. I called out for Wade, but he wasn’t home. I sat down at the dining room table and rested my head on my arms. It was the first time I had been alone in a while. I hadn’t checked my phone since the fight. I moved my head down so it still rested on one of my arms, but I could look at my phone in my lap. I clicked it on. Several messages had been left since then. I clicked on my texts and went to Dads messages. 

\--Peter I’m so sorry, I was drunk and none of this should have happened.   
\--I never knew that when we would leave we would hurt you.   
\--Peter  
\--Please answer me.  
\--Where are you we’re all worried.  
\--I need to know your okay.  
\--Kid

I didn’t respond, I just went into Pops’s texts…

\--Peter?  
\--We’re all worried, where are you?  
\--Look Tony didn’t know what he was saying he still loves you even if his ego won’t let him say it.  
\--I love you, come home soon

I continued to go through the seemingly endless texts from everyone. Then I listened to all the voicemails from the team. I really started to miss them, I needed to go and see them. I’m being so irresponsible just running from my problems, and hiding. I’m being a fucking coward. My stomach felt like I was gonna be sick and my head started to feel tight and heavy. I left Wade a note saying I needed to go back and fix things.

I changed into the clothes that I had on before, just throwing them over my suit. I tucked my mask away and my phone. I took the subway into the city and made my way to the tower. I walked up to the doors and made my way into the elevator. 

“Hello Master Parker, You have been gone for 1 day, 21 hours and 43 minutes. Do you want me to alert everyone of your presence?”

“Thanks JARVIS, but no.”


	22. Chapter 22

I walked off the elevator and just took a second to enjoy being...home. I know that they were probably worried and I was just overreacting. I know that I have a 50/50 chance of either being killed..or welcomed back. If Aunt Nat is near then being killed is most likely the winner. I walked down the hallway and into the living room, I stopped when I saw everyone just sitting around. Oh my God! What am I gonna way. What am I doing. My brain was telling me to high-tail-it outta there NOW! But the twisting of my stomach made it very painful to move, so now I’m just standing here. Stupid stupid stupid. I looked at Dad, he was a mess, he looked tired and anxious- very on edge. 

I worked up about three seconds of courage and weakly pushed out, “Dad?”

His head snapped back faster then it should be humanly possible, as did everyone else's. He ran over to me and hugged me, like he was the only thing that could protect me. 

“Peter! Your alive, your not dead.” He nuzzled his head into me, I hugged him back, he was so tense.

I pulled away, a stray tear falling from my eye, “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have left and-my breath hitched-- I..I’m so sorry.” 

Dad just pulled me into him and told me that he wasn’t mad, and that he should have been a better father. Pops came up behind me and wrapped his arms around the both of us. When we all pulled away from each other we were silent. What do say after that? Then the silence was broken by none other than my aunt, the assassin who showed no mercy.

“Peter! Where the hell were you?!” She ran out of the elevator and over to us. My eyes went wide and I tensed up drastically. “What the hell is wrong with you! ты так мертв!”

“Shit..” was all I could say before she bear hugged me. Wait what?! Why am I not getting pounded into the floor right now? “Whaa…”

She just laughed at the confusion on my face, then she pulled back and walked away. She is so hard to read. I turned back to my dads, “What just happened?”

They said nothing, I guess they were as clueless as I was. After talking with them for a while longer I went to my room. It was around 4 in the morning by then, and I was exhausted, mentally and physically. I flopped down on my bed and rolled over on my side. I pulled Wade’s hoodie up and breathed in his scent. It was like a strong, metallic pine. I loved it, I think I loved him too. I drifted away to sleep, snuggling the large hoodie.

 

I never actually told my dads that I had stayed at Wade’s place. I just said that I stayed with a friend on the other side of town, they didn’t ask too many questions. Probably scared that I would bolt on them if they said something wrong. 

When Wades got home he called out for his Baby Boy, but he was gone. Wade read the note that Peter left him, Wade, thanks for letting me stay at your place for so long, I really enjoyed your company. I needed to sort some things out at home, see you soon. Love Peter.

[ So he left.]

{Yes can you not read, he said he had to sort some things out at home with his dads.}

[ But what if we never see him again?!]

“Oh, we’ll see him again.” Wade said to his boxes. “Tonight.”

Later on that night Wade drove to Stark tower. He parked his old, beat-up, car about two blocks away. He made his way to the side of the tower and took out his phone. 

Ring...ring...ring…

“Hello?”

“Peter! Good you’re up. Okay come downstairs, I’ll be waiting by the third car to the right.” 

“What?”

“See you in a minute Sweetums.”

Peter sat up in his bed, staring at his phone. He was sleeping when Wade called him. Reluctantly, he got out of bed and pulled some pants on. He got in the elevator and went down to the first floor. He walked out and sure enough there was Wade. Standing next to the third car on the right.

“What are you doing here Wade?! If my dads find you they will kill us both!”

“Don’t worry babe, I’m immortal.” He said with pride.

“Well I’m not, so what do you want.” I said bitterly.

“To meet your parents. And have them know about us.” He said smiling like it was the most nonchalant thing in the world.

“You’re clowning.” I said my jaw dropping. “You’re not clowning.”

“Nope, not clowning.”

“A-are you sure?”

“Yes. Lets meet up after patrol tomorrow and tell them.”

Peter let out an exasperated sigh and walked back into the tower, mumbling about how he wanted roses at his funeral. Wade just smiled and walked back to his car and drove home.

The next day they met up after patrol and Peter swung to two of them into the tower.

“Are you positive you want to do this?” I asked still not completely on-board with the whole idea.

“Yes. Now go get Mommy and Daddy.” He said playfully.

I went and got my parents, who suspected nothing. 

“Pops. Dad. I have to tell you something.”

“What is it kid?”

“I’m gay.”

They were quiet at first, but then they pulled me into a nice hug and said that they were proud.  
Then I pulled away and walked over to the balcony, I rounded the corner and grabbed Wade. When we came into view, both of my parents jaws dropped. 

“This is Wade, my boyfriend.”

“Hey Mr. and Mrs. Spangles.”

Peter elbowed Wade in his side, and tried to laugh it off.

“Your what now?” Tony said very confused.

“My boyfriend, he makes me happy and I love him.” Wade looked over at Peter and smiled under his mask.

Cap looked over at Tony, then at Peter and Deadpool, “Well then, welcome to the family Wade.”

THE END

 

I know this ending isn’t perfect but my writers block wasn’t clearing so I just ended it so I could start working on other stories. Much love and thanks for all the kudos I hoped you liked my first fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just posted the rest of the story today, I hoped you liked it. I wanted to start other stories, sooo I just ended this one short and quick. Plus...I had really bad writers block. Much love.


End file.
